Dante's Weg
by Gavrahil
Summary: Ein neuer Spieler kommt nach Sunnydale, was Buffy und Giles mächtig ins Grübeln stürzt. Erste Geschichte der “Gabriel Chroniken”.rnCrossover mit verschiedenen Universen.
1. Die Begegnung

Spoiler: die Geschichte passiert Mitte der 2.Staffel, bevor Angel zu Angelus geworden ist.  
Inhalt: In Sunnydale taucht jemand auf, der Buffy eine andere Perspektive vermittelt.  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy , Giles , Gabriel  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Highlander", "Cats'Eye" or to the RPG "Vampire: the Masquerade".  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was created by Joss Whedon and belongs to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the UPN Television Network.  
"Highlander" was created by Gregory Whiden and belongs to him, Davis/Panzer Production Inc., Gaumont Television and Rysher Entertainment.  
"Cat's Eye" was created by Tsukasa Houjou and belongs to him.  
"Vampire the Masquerade" was created by Mark Rein-Hagen and belongs to him and to White Wolf Inc.  
The Characters Gabriel and Sul Kiem were created by the Author and belong to him.  
Kommentar: Ich habe diese Story aus mehreren Gründen geschrieben : Erstens wollte ich eine Crossover zu den "Highlander"- und "World of Darkness"- Universen schreiben, die beide unheimlich intensiv und großartig durchdacht sind und sich mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen fantastisch ergänzen. Zweitens wollte ich in dieser Fanfic auch eine gewisse Entwicklung bei Buffy und Giles fördern, die meiner Meinung nach in der Serie nicht ganz so gut rüberkommt, wie ich es mir wünschen würde.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt, trotz meines manchmal weitschweifigen und altmodischen Stils, Spaß an der Geschichte und da es meine Erste ist, ist Feedback sehr erwünscht.  
Danksagung: Ich danke ganz besonders meinem Bruder für die (oft) sehr konstruktive Kritik und meinen Betareaderinnen Corinna und Fabienne.

——————

  
**1. Die Begegnung **

In Erwartung dessen, was unausweichlich auf sie zukam, schloß sie die Augen. Sie wartete auf den Stoß, der ihr den Tod bringen sollte. Es war ihr bewußt gewesen, worauf sie sich einließ, als sie vor ein paar Stunden ihren kleinen Rucksack mir verschiedenen Utensilien zur Vampirvernichtung gepackt hatte. Ach, Quatsch! Sie hatte es schon von dem Moment an gewußt, in dem sie sich vor einem Jahr dazu entschlossen hatte, Buffy bei ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen zu begleiten.  
Aber dennoch war sie jetzt überrascht, und als sie der Vampir zu Boden geworfen hatte, war sie vor Angst erstarrt.  
Plötzlich merkte sie, daß sie immer noch dachte.  
"Und wenn ich denken kann, dann bin ich immer noch am Leben!" schoß es ihr durch den Kopf und ihre Augen flogen auf, um gerade noch rechtzeitig zu beobachten, wie ihre Freundin dem Unhold einen Pfahl ins Herz rammte. Sie musste fast lachen, als sie den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck des Dämons sah, kurz bevor er zu Staub zerfiel.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Buffy besorgt und reichte ihr eine helfende Hand.  
"Alles klar." gab Willow Rosenberg etwas zittrig zurück, während sie sich aufrappelte und so gut es ging die nasse Erde von ihrer Kleidung zu klopfen begann.  
"Du solltest für heute Schluss machen und nach Hause gehen. Den Rest schaff ich schon."  
"Das war aber sehr diplomatisch, Buffy ." dachte Willow bitter, denn sie hatte die eigentliche Botschaft sehr wohl verstanden: "Geh nach Hause, Kleine. Du bist mir nur im Weg!"  
Aber das rothaarige Mädchen schluckte sämtliche Einwände hinunter und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.  
"Ok . Wenn du meinst, daß du damit auch alleine fertig wirst, dann werd ich mich schon mal auf den Weg machen." sagte Willow und zwang dabei ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
"Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung, Willow ?" fragte Buffy noch einmal besorgt nach.  
"Ja, ja. Ich hab für morgen noch einiges zu tun und ich sollte mich mal wieder richtig ausschlafen. Wir haben ja nicht alle deine Ausdauer." winkte Willow ab und machte kehrt, um nach Hause zu laufen.  
Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie Buffy hinter ihrem Rücken eine besorgte Miene zog und dabei ihren Kopf schief legte.  
"Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder gesagt?" schien auf ihrer Stirn zu stehen. Aber sie zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und machte sich wieder auf, um ihre nächtliche Arbeit zu beenden.

——————

  
"Brauchen sie mich überhaupt noch? Bin ich eigentlich überhaupt noch zu irgendwas nutze? Buffy erledigt die Arbeit hier draußen, während Giles die Recherchen übernimmt. Ich werde nur noch ab und an hinzu gezogen, wenn mal was im Internet gesucht werden muß. Ich frag mich, ob ich nicht aussteigen sollte. Ich habe auch ohne diesen ganzen Schlammassel genug zu tun."  
Willow achtete gar nicht mehr auf ihre Schritte. Sie ließ ihre Füße einfach dorthin laufen, wohin sie gerade wollten und zermarterte sich in der Zwischenzeit das Gehirn mit einer Flut unbeantworteter Fragen.  
In den letzten Wochen hatten sie die anderen Mitglieder der Gruppe zunehmend zurückgestellt, Buffy allen voran. Alle nahmen sie in Schutz und behandelten sie fast schon wie ein Kind. Außerdem hatte sie morgen eine schwierige Prüfung in Mathematik. Sie hatte kaum noch Zeit, sich eines ihrer früheren Hobbys zu widmen und langsam überkam sie die Gewissheit , daß sie nichts mehr zur Gruppe beitragen konnte.  
"Außerdem hatte ich heute Abend eine fürchterliche Angst." meldete sich in ihrem Inneren eine kleine Stimme, die sie nicht ignorieren konnte, auch wenn sie es noch so sehr versuchte.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Willow die Tränen in ihren Augen und sie blieb schluchzend stehen, während ihre Hände ihr Gesicht bedeckten und versuchten die Laute zu ersticken, die sich aus ihrer Brust einen Weg nach draußen bahnten.  
Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht verlassen, aber wie sollte sie auch bei ihnen bleiben, wenn sie sowieso nur im Weg stand?  
Sie ließ den Rucksack fallen und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an einem Baum lehnend. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre Knie und kauerte sich zusammen. Sie weinte leise vor sich hin und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Und plötzlich hörte sie etwas in der kalten Nachtluft, wie es kaum merklich an ihr Ohr drang: Sie hörte das Geklirre von Metall auf Metall, wie es rhythmisch durch die Dunkelheit hallte.  
Sie hob ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht und hielt den Atem an, um sicher zu gehen, daß sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Eine Sekunde nachdem sie schon dachte, es sei nichts weiter als ihre Fantasie gewesen, hörte sie es wieder leise durch die Luft schwingen, diesmal allerdings schneller und eindringlicher.  
Willow zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich ihren Rucksack schnappte und im Laufschritt dem Geräusch nachging. Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie die Quelle schon gefunden: sie schlich sich langsam an die kleine Lichtung, von der die metallischen Klänge kamen und schob einen Ast beiseite, um zu sehen, was sich da abspielte.  
Auf der Lichtung befanden sich zwei Männer, die gegeneinander fochten. Der Größere von Beiden hatte einen langen Mantel an, und hatte einen langen Mantel an, der sich im Takt zu seinen Bewegungen um seinen Körper wand. Er führte ein japanisches Schwert, während sein Gegner eine Art Breitschwert schwang.  
Willow hatte mehrmals gesehen, wie Buffy gegen ein paar Dämonen ein Schwert eingesetzt hatte und auch beim Training mit Giles hatte sie manchmal zusehen dürfen. Aber was sie jetzt sah, war vollkommen anders, als alles was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Die beiden Männer waren eins mit ihren Waffen und obwohl ihre Bewegungen geschmeidig und gekonnt auf Willow wirkten, fehlte die bei Buffy übliche Akrobatik vollkommen.  
Plötzlich machte der Kleinere einen Ausfall und bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte, drehte sich sein Gegner ein und rammte ihm die Klinge in die linke Seite. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück, während der Andere ihm folgte. Der Verwundete schleppte sich ein paar Schritte nach hinten, bevor er stolperte und auf die Knie fiel. Der Mantelträger holte rasch aus und schlug ihm das Schwert aus der Hand.  
"Ich habe an dir kein Interesse. Wenn du mir schwörst aus der Stadt zu verschwinden, lasse ich dich am Leben." sagte der Sieger mit emotionsloser Stimme, während er seinem Gegner die Klinge an den Hals legte. Dieser nickte nur resigniert und ließ seine Schultern sinken. Aber als der Größere sein Schwert wieder weg nahm und sich vom Verletzten abwenden wollte, zückte dieser ein Messer und stieß es seinem Widersacher zwischen die Rippen.  
Der Mantelträger zuckte nur einen Augenblick zusammen und entließ einen kurzen schnell unterdrückten Laut in die Nacht. Dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Zorns und der Schrei des Angreifers wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als das japanische Schwert durch die Nacht blitzte und ihn enthauptete.  
Willows Hand zuckte zu ihrem Mund, um den Schrei zu ersticken, der sich fast aus ihrer Kehle gelöst hätte. Sie beobachtete entsetzt, wie sich der Mann von dem toten Körper entfernte und nach dem Messer griff, das noch immer in seiner Brust steckte. Mit einem Ruck zog er es heraus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Dann wankte er noch ein paar Schritte vorwärts und brach, dort wo er stand, zusammen.  
Willow blieb eine Weile vollkommen still sitzen. Ihr trommelnder Herzschlag erschien ihr viel zu laut und sie wagte es kaum zu atmen. Sie hatte schon viele grausame Dingen mitangesehen und war auch schon mal in der einen oder anderen schleimigen Dämonengrube gefangen gewesen, aber das hier war sinnlos. Wieso hatten sich diese beiden Menschen umgebracht? Es ergab keinen Sinn.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr in die Leere starrender Blick von einem hellen Blitz eingefangen und sie blinzelte kurz mit den Augen. Dann sah sie wieder auf die Lichtung und dachte sie hätte fantasiert, aber gleich darauf zuckte ein weiterer Blitz von dem enthaupteten Körper in den Anderen. Dann hörte sie von weit her ein Donnern und gleich darauf explodierte auf der Lichtung ein wahrer Blitzsturm. Wie ein gleißender Hagel verbrannten die elektrischen Entladungen die Erde und umgaben den Körper des größeren Kämpfers. Ein schimmernder Nebel legte sich auf das Gra s und die Leiche wurde wie von Geisterhand fast einen Meter in die Luft gehoben. Dann brach das Gewitter plötzlich ab und der Körper sank sanft wieder zu Boden. So plötzlich wie es angefangen hatte, war es auch verschwunden und die Lichtung lag friedlich da, ganz so als sei nichts geschehen.  
Wieder konnte sich Willow ein paar Herzschläge lang nicht rühren, aber diesmal vor Erstaunen und nicht vor Angst. Sie wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, um nachzusehen, was passiert war, als der große Kämpfer plötzlich zuckte und sein Körper sich im nächsten Moment verkrampfte. Er kam hustend zum Sitzen und streckte seine verletzte Brust ein paar Mal, bevor er aufstand und sich daran machte den Körper des Toten auf seinen Rücken zu hieven und zum Friedhof zu tragen.  
Willow war vollkommen baff und starrte minutenlang nur auf das verbrannte Gras.  
"Er war kein Vampir. Er war ein Mensch. Aber wie kann er dann einfach so wieder aufstehen, nachdem er ein Messer in die Brust bekommen hat? Und was zu Teufel war dieses Gewitter?" Ihre Gedanken rasten und wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum.  
"Das muss ich den Anderen erzählen." dachte sie, aber im nächsten Moment kam ihr eine andere Idee:  
"Nein! Das mache ich alleine." beschloss sie.  
Sie zog die Riemen ihres Rucksacks ein wenig fester und stand auf, um sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. In der Zwischenzeit überlegte sie sich ein paar Möglichkeiten, wie sie sich Informationen beschaffen wollte. Zur Hölle mit der morgigen Prüfung. Den Stoff kannte sie sowieso auswendig.  
Heute Abend würde Willow Rosenberg auf Dämonenjagd gehen.

——————

  
Gabriel fühlte sich an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut, war doch der gestrige Abend ein wenig bewegter als sonst gewesen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn nach dieser furchtbaren Stunde in englischer Literatur wieder klar zu bekommen.  
"Großartig!" dachte er sich.  
"Jetzt werde ich nicht nur von meinen eigenen Angelegenheiten auf Trab gehalten, jetzt will mir auch noch ein Lehrer an den Kragen, der Shakespeare zu einer absoluten Schnarchnummer macht. So wie der das darstellt, ist ja das Telefonbuch noch interessanter. Die wissen doch nicht mehr, was wahre Literatur ist." murmelte er vor sich hin, während er durch die Gänge zu seinem Spind lief.  
Er wollte gerade um die Ecke, als jemand mit einem lauten "Uff!" in ihn reinlief.  
Er konnte sich sofort wieder fangen. Genau genommen wurde er von dem Zusammenstoss keinen Millimeter bewegt, aber der Andere wurde heftig zurückgeworfen. Er reagierte sofort, indem er seine Arme vor seiner Brust schloß, das ‚Unfallopfer' auffing und zu sich zog. Erleichtert atmete er einmal kurz ein, bevor er nach unten auf seinen Fang sah.  
Das Erste was er sah, war ein feuerroter Haarschopf, der zurück geworfen wurde, während darunter eine zuckersüße Stimme versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen. Das Gesicht, das unter den Haaren zum Vorschein kam, sah aus wie Porzellan und wurde von zwei wunderschönen, kugelrunden Augen beherrscht, an denen man jedoch deutlich den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Nacht erkennen konnte.  
"Nein. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, glaub ich. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Sorry !" lächelte er beschwichtigend, während er das Mädchen an den Schultern auf Armeslänge von sich schob.  
"Mein Name ist Gabriel. Ich bin hier neu und muss mich noch eingewöhnen." sagte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, die jedoch nur zögerlich entgegen genommen wurde. Das Mädchen war sichtlich um eine Antwort verlegen und hielt für ein paar Sekunden die Luft an, bevor sie sich zusammen nahm und stammelte:  
"Danke... Danke, daß du mich aufgefangen hast... aber ich muss jetzt dringend weg. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später."  
Und während sie ihre Hand seiner entzog, sah Gabriel in ihren Augen den ängstlichen Blick der Wiedererkennung, den die Menschen gegenüber seiner Art immer aufsetzten. Er verlor unwillentlich seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck und während sich das Mädchen durch die Menge drängte, folgte sein durchdringender Blick ihrer Spur. Als sie verschwunden war, verloren sich seine Augen im Nichts und er dachte einen Moment nach.  
Die Furcht war klar in ihrem Blick zu erkennen gewesen. Aber es war nicht die Angst vor etwas Begreifbarem, das man rationalisieren konnte, sondern vor dem Ungewissen und Geheimnisvollen von dem man noch nicht akzeptiert hatte, das es existierte. Gabriel kannte diese Reaktion bei Menschen sehr gut. Ihm war es eine Zeit lang genau so ergangen.  
"Aber woher weiß es dieses Mädchen?" fragte er sich angestrengt, denn seines Wissens nach war er der Einzige hier in der Stadt.  
"Außerdem war dieses Mädchen zwar ängstlich, aber dafür erstaunlich gefasst... obwohl sie eine miserable Lügnerin ist." dachte er weiter.  
"Sie muss also mindesten schon ein paar Mal mit der anderen Seite in Kontakt gekommen sein. Ich muss herausfinden, was sie weiß und was sie zu wissen glaubt." beschloss er und machte sich auf, ihr nachzugehen, kam aber nur ein paar Schritte weit, bevor er es plötzlich fühlte.  
Er blieb ruckartig stehen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Statur auf, während er sarkastisch dachte:  
"Soviel zum Einzigen in der Stadt."  
Aber dann spürte er etwas vertrautes und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus.  
"Hallo, Schatz."  
Während er sich umdrehte verzog sich sein Lächeln zu einem spitzbübischem Grinsen. Die kleine Frau, die nun vor ihm stand, war eindeutig asiatischen Uhrsprungs, obwohl die Züge ihres Kinns und ihrer Nase ihr gemischtes Blut verrieten. Ihre juwelenartigen Augen glänzten im gebrochenen Sonnenlicht und ließen Gabriels Herz wieder höher schlagen. Sie trug helle Jeans und ein gestreifter Pullover lugte unter ihrer Lederjacke hervor. An ihrer linken Hand baumelte ein Motorradhelm herunter. Sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und ihr elfengleiches Gesicht zeigte dieses bezaubernde Lächeln, daß Gabriel so sehr liebte.  
"Hab ich dir gefehlt?"  
Gabriels Grinsen verschwand und er setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf.  
"Nach fünf Jahren und einem missglückten Treffen in Pisa? Lass mich überlegen... Ja, verdammt noch mal!" erwiderte er enthusiastisch und breitete seine Arme aus, während ein Lachen sein ganzes Gesicht erhellte.  
Sie ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich um seinen Hals. Seine starken Arme umfassten sie zärtlich und hielten sie fast einen halben Meter über dem Boden, während sie sich lange und leidenschaftlich küssten. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten und er sie sanft zu Boden ließ, leuchteten ihre Augen so hell und strahlend, daß er nicht mehr die geringsten Zweifel daran hatte, wieso er fünf Jahre lang auf sie gewartet hatte.  
"Ich bin froh dich wieder zu haben, Love. Ich hab mir schon langsam Sorgen gemacht. Du schreibst nicht, du rufst nicht an?"  
"Och. Hast du nicht meine Postkarte aus Ungarn gekriegt?" sagte sie empört und schlug ihm in gespielten Ärger die offene Hand vor die Brust.  
"Klar." erwiderte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen. "Aber das war vor sechs Monaten."  
"Logisch, ich hab sie auch vor neun los geschickt."  
"Es lebe die Post." kam die trockene Erwiderung, während Loves Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen kräuselten.  
Gabriel lächelte sie warm an und beugte sich zu ihr herunter, um sie erneut zu küssen. Als sie die erstaunten Gesichter um sich herum bemerkten, grinste Gabriel seine Frau nur an.  
"Was ist los, Leute?" fragte er spöttisch. "Noch nie ein verliebtes Paar gesehen?"  
Dann legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern, schlenderte los und ließ die Menge noch verdutzter zurück.  
"Wie geht es Hitomi und Toshi ? Ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."  
"Sie haben ihr drittes Kind ‚Gabriel' genannt." kicherte sie und erwartete seine Reaktion. Er sah mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr herab und sein Kinn fiel leicht nach unten.  
"Du nimmst mich auf den Arm, oder?"  
"Nein." lächelte sie ihn an und legte dabei ihre zierliche Hand auf seine Brust. "Ich gratuliere dir. Ein stolzes, drei und ein Viertel Kilo schweres Bündel Freude trägt deinen Namen." Gabriel lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und die Mädchen? Yukiko muß ja schon groß geworden sein."  
"Ja. Sie geht schon in die fünfte Klasse und die kleine Mara wird bald in die Vorschule kommen."  
"Da wird sich Toshi aber besonders freuen, jetzt, wo er in seiner Ecke etwas Verstärkung bekommt."  
Als seine Frau ihn fragend ansah, erläuterte Gabriel:  
"Na ja, drei gegen einen und Hitomi zählt ja schon fast für zwei. Da sehe ich nur wenig Chancen, sich irgendwelchen Shoppingausflügen zu entziehen."  
Love kicherte vergnügt in die Seite ihres Mannes und als sie ihr Gesicht endlich wieder aus den Falten seines Hemdes nahm, schüttelte sie nur grinsend den Kopf.  
"Toshi ist jetzt Chef des Departments. Er hat den aktiven Dienst aufgegeben. Hitomi ist darüber sehr froh."  
"Das kann ich mir denken." Jetzt machte Gabriel ein kurze Pause, hielt seine Schritte an und das Lachen verschwand in Erwartung der unausweichlichen Frage aus ihren Gesichtern.  
"Und wie geht es Nami?"  
"Ich hab sie noch nicht gefunden." gestand Love ihrem Mann mit tiefer Trauer in ihrer Stimme, woraufhin er nur verständnisvoll nickte und sie damit aufforderte weiter zu reden.  
"Das letzte was ich von ihr gehört habe ist, daß sie der Justicar ihres Clans für die Vereinigten Staaten geworden ist."  
"Das tut mir leid, Schatz." sagte Gabriel sanft und bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während er ihre Haare leicht mit seinen Lippen berührte.  
"Ich weiß, daß man an die Justicare kaum rankommt."  
"Macht nichts." sagte seine Frau mit fester Stimme und lächelte ihn an. "Ich finde sie schon. Ganz sicher."  
"Ganz sicher." wiederholte er leise und strich ihr dabei kaum merklich mit dem Daumen das Kinn entlang und hielt es dann fest.  
"Wie lange bleibst du?" fragte er abrupt und wischte damit das Thema aus der Luft.  
"Nur einen Tag. Ich muss noch nach Chicago, denn ein gewisser Willhelm Schreck hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, er habe sie dort gesehen." sagte sie, während sich die Beiden wieder in Bewegung setzten.  
"Das ist gut." nickte Gabriel energisch. "Willhelm ist vertrauenswürdig und kann dir sehr weiterhelfen, wenn du es lange genug bei ihm aushältst."  
"Nosferatu ?" fragte Love mit vor Ekel verzerrtem Gesicht.  
"Ja, Schatz. Aber du darfst vor ihnen keine Angst haben. Sie sind sehr nett, wenn du sie näher kennen lernst."  
Love zog eine Grimasse und sah ihren Mann schräg an.  
"Lass den Quatsch. Ich meine es ernst. Mit einigen von diesen Kerlen bin ich schon sehr lange befreundet."  
"Na gut, na gut. Ich werd ihm eine Chance geben."  
Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Parkplatz vor der Schule angekommen und Love führte ihren Mann zu ihrem Motorrad. Gabriel fasste in seine Hosentasche und zog einen Schlüssel heraus.  
"Du kommst nicht mit?" fragte Love erstaunt.  
"Ich habe nur kurz was zu regeln, Schatz. Ich komme in spätestens zwei Stunden nach. Ok?"  
Die kleine Frau zog kurz einen Schmollmund und knuffte ihren Mann dann lächelnd in den Arm.  
"Komm aber nicht zu spät, hörst du? Ich mach uns für heute Abend ein Katzenauge Spezial."  
"Damit hast du mich schon immer nach Hause locken können." lächelte er sie an und küsste sie noch kurz, bevor sie ihren Helm aufsetzte.  
"Ich beeil mich. Ich verspreche es."  
Beide nickten, sie schloss ihren Helm und fuhr gleich darauf los. Gabriel sah ihr noch nach, bis sie abbog und von der Straße verschwand.  
Dann rückte er seinen Rucksack zurecht und wandte sich wieder zur Schule.  
"Na gut." dachte er entschlossen. "Dann wollen wir doch mal rausfinden, was du so alles weißt, mein kleiner Rotschopf."


	2. Fragen der anderen Art

Spoiler: die Geschichte passiert Mitte der 2.Staffel, bevor Angel zu Angelus geworden ist.  
Inhalt: In Sunnydale taucht jemand auf, der Buffy eine andere Perspektive vermittelt.  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy , Giles , Gabriel  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Highlander", "Cats'Eye" or to the RPG "Vampire: the Masquerade".  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was created by Joss Whedon and belongs to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the UPN Television Network.  
"Highlander" was created by Gregory Whiden and belongs to him, Davis/Panzer Production Inc., Gaumont Television and Rysher Entertainment.  
"Cat's Eye" was created by Tsukasa Houjou and belongs to him.  
"Vampire the Masquerade" was created by Mark Rein-Hagen and belongs to him and to White Wolf Inc.  
The Characters Gabriel and Sul Kiem were created by the Author and belong to him.  
Kommentar: Ich habe diese Story aus mehreren Gründen geschrieben : Erstens wollte ich eine Crossover zu den "Highlander"- und "World of Darkness"- Universen schreiben, die beide unheimlich intensiv und großartig durchdacht sind und sich mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen fantastisch ergänzen. Zweitens wollte ich in dieser Fanfic auch eine gewisse Entwicklung bei Buffy und Giles fördern, die meiner Meinung nach in der Serie nicht ganz so gut rüberkommt, wie ich es mir wünschen würde.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt, trotz meines manchmal weitschweifigen und altmodischen Stils, Spaß an der Geschichte und da es meine Erste ist, ist Feedback sehr erwünscht.  
Danksagung: Ich danke ganz besonders meinem Bruder für die (oft) sehr konstruktive Kritik und meinen Betareaderinnen Corinna und Fabienne.

——————

  
**2. Fragen der anderen Art **

Willow war wie üblich nach der Schule auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, wo sie hoffte auf Buffy und die Anderen zu treffen, denn sie hatte heute wirklich interessante Neuigkeiten. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht durchgemacht um herauszufinden, wer oder was dieser Gabriel war.  
"Und ausgerechnet in ihn musste ich reinlaufen!" dachte sie wütend, während sie die Gänge entlang lief, die um diese Uhrzeit langsam anfingen, sich zu leeren. Sie hatte alles, was sie über diesen merkwürdigen Kerl in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, bei sich. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin ein Ansatz.  
Als sie die Flügeltür zur Bibliothek aufschob, bemerkte sie die fast lautlosen Schritte, die hinter ihr hertapsten, gar nicht.  
"Also gibt es außer den üblichen Patrouillen keine weiteren Dämonen, um die ich mich kümmern sollte?" war Buffy gerade dabei zu fragen, als Willow näher trat.  
Giles wollte es gerade verneinen, als sie dazwischen ging:  
"Doch. Wir haben ein Problem!" warf sie in den Raum und genoss sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte Buffy in ihrer üblichen ungeduldigen Art.  
"Als ich gestern Abend nach Hause ging, habe ich zufällig beobachtet, wie zwei Leute sich mit Schwertern bekämpften."  
"Hatten sie Hörner?" unterbrach Buffy sie.  
"Nein."  
"Ne komische Fratze?" fragte Xander.  
"Nein."  
"Flügel?" bot Giles an.  
"Last mich doch erst mal fertig erzählen." brach es aus Willow heraus. Als sie alle erstaunt ansahen, fuhr sie fort.  
"Also. Die Beiden haben sich duelliert und auf einmal schlug der Eine dem Anderen das Schwert aus der Hand. Nachdem er ihm angeboten hatte aufzugeben und weggehen wollte, zog der am Boden ein Messer und stach es ihm in die Brust. Der Andere schlug ihm dafür den Kopf ab, zog noch das Messer raus und starb dann. Und dann ist plötzlich ein Gewitter ausgebrochen, mitten auf der Lichtung und dann ist der Typ, der seinen Kopf noch auf den Schultern hatte wieder aufgestanden."  
Als Willow eine kurze Pause machte, wandten sich alle Blicke zu Giles, der nur abwehrend die Hände hob und ratlos den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ihr braucht ihn nicht erst zu fragen, Leute." fuhr Willow fort. "Ich habe die ganze Nacht , nach so einem Dämon gesucht. Ich hab im Internet Van Hellthings Datenbank und die ‚Encyclopedia Demonica ' durchsucht und keinerlei Hinweise gefunden. Und nun ratet mal, in wen ich heute Nachmittag geradewegs reinrenne?"  
"Er ist hier an der Schule?" fragte Giles besorgt.  
"Ja. Er hat sich mir mit ‚Gabriel' vorgestellt."  
"Warte mal." unterbrach Buffy. "Ist das so'n Großer, mit schwarzen Haaren und ner Figur wie'n Halfback im Football?"  
"Ja, genau. Woher kennst du ihn?" fragte Willow erstaunt.  
"Der war mit mir heute in der Literaturstunde und hat Mr. Bicksby andauernd verbessert. Der kannte Shakespeare wie seine Westentasche." Als die Anderen Buffy erwartungsvoll ansahen, fuhr sie fort.  
"Sein Name ist Gabriel Danziger. Er ist erst seit einer Woche an der Schule und hat sich bisher eigentlich ruhig verhalten. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß er ein Dämon ist, Giles."  
"Ich hab anfangs auch nach dieser Art von Hinweisen gesucht, aber dann bin ich zufällig auf einen Artikel gestoßen, der 1933 in der ‚Chicago Times' erschienen ist und der enthielt dieses Foto."  
Willow legte das zusammengesuchte Material auf den Tisch und holte eine Mappe heraus. Sie zog einen Ausdruck aus ihr hervor und zeigte ihn herum. Es war ein Zeitungsausschnitt, der von einen Banküberfall berichtete und das Foto zeigte einige Menschen, die mit schreckverzerrten oder sehr erleichterten Gesichtern aus der Bank herauskamen. Giles überflog den Artikel und gab ihn anschließend mit verwirrter Miene an Willow zurück.  
"Und?" fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
"Sehen sie diesen Mann, der gerade aus der Bank herauskommt?" fragte sie und zeigte das Bild allen noch einmal.  
"Alle Menschen sehen irgendwie verstört aus, da sie wohl gerade dem Tod entkommen sind. Aber dieser hier ist vollkommen ungerührt und lächelt, so als sei er nie in Gefahr gewesen. Das hat mich stutzig gemacht."  
Als die Anderen zustimmend nickten, fuhr sie fort:  
"Ich habe eine digitale Vergrößerung des Ausschnittes gemacht und was rauskam, war das hier."  
Stolz kramte Willow einen weiteren Ausdruck aus der Mappe hervor und klatschte ihn auf den Tisch. Buffy erkannte ihn sofort.  
"Das ist er!" sagte sie erstaunt, während sie das Foto näher betrachtete, um auch ganz sicher keinen Fehler zu machen und doch nur den sanften Ausdruck sah, der ihr in der heutigen Literaturstunde so sehr gefallen hatte.  
"Allerdings. Aber ich habe noch weiter gegraben. Ich habe noch zwei weitere Artikel gefunden: der erste handelt von einem gewissen Gabriele D'Annunzio , der 1943 einem US Marine in Italien das Leben rettete, in dem er die für Private Ginetti bestimmte Kugel abfing und starb. Die Leiche verschwand.  
Der zweite Artikel ist ein Bericht von 1972 über einige Blues-Bars in New Orleans. Besonders lobend wird hier die Bar ‚ Sanctuary ' erwähnt, die von einem gewissen Marcus Gabriel geleitet wurde. Hier ist ein Foto von ihm." Und wieder sah die Gruppe in die weichen Augen des selben Mannes.  
"Meinen Nachforschungen zufolge verschwand Mr. Gabriel drei Jahre später unter ungeklärten Umständen." Nach einer kurzen Pause beendete sie ihren Vortrag.  
"Ich weiß nicht wie ihr das seht, Leute, aber hier an unserer Schule läuft ein Schüler rum, der mindestens Achtzig sein müsste und anderen Leuten den Kopf abschlägt, um weiter zu leben."  
"Aber normalerweise unterliegen Dämonen sehr strengen Handicaps, was ihre Interaktion mit Menschen betrifft." dachte Giles nach. "Und mir fällt bei bestem Willen kein Dämon ein, der diesen Spezifikationen entsprechen würde."  
"Das kommt daher..." kam eine tiefe Stimme von der Tür, die alle dazu brachte, sich schlagartig um zu drehen.  
"...daß ich keiner bin."  
Gabriel hatte es geschafft sich unbemerkt in den Raum zu schleichen und sich in einer schattigen Ecke gleich neben der Tür zu verstecken. Nun trat er aus diesem Schatten heraus und ging lässig auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Willow bemerkte, daß er sich einen langen Mantel übergezogen hatte, obwohl es gar nicht kalt war.  
Buffy reagierte sofort und warf sich ihm entgegen. Sie machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und attackierte unvermittelt mit einem Faustschlag. Ihren Fehler bemerkte sie erst, als sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag.  
"Verdammt!" dachte sie, während sie aufsprang und sich wieder in Position brachte. "Ich habe seine Bewegung noch nicht einmal gesehen."  
Nun begab sich auch der große Mann in Kampfposition und wartete auf ihre nächste Aktion.  
Buffy musste zugeben, das der durchbohrende und doch traurige Blick ihres Gegners sie verwirrte und verunsicherte. Er stand seelenruhig da und wartete auf sie, ohne sie jedoch herauszufordern.  
Sie versuchte einen Faustschlag, sofort gefolgt von einer Trittkombination, aber Gabriel wich ohne größere Schwierigkeiten einfach aus. Er schien fast über den Boden zu schweben, während er sich seitwärts bewegte und Buffys Angriff ins Leere laufen ließ.  
Als Buffy dann einen hohen Tritt einzusetzen versuchte, fühlte sie nur noch wie ihr Bein gepackt wurde und sie dann von Gabriels Schulter leicht gerammt wurde. Das Resultat war, daß sie abermals schmerzlich auf ihr Hinterteil fiel.  
Sie wollte sich gerade wieder aufrappeln, als Gabriel sich aufrichtete und sie fast mitleidig ansah.  
"Zu stürmisch, meine Liebe." sagte er sanft. "Deine Balance ist unsicher und der Bodenkontakt zu spärlich. Das bewirkt, daß deine Schläge und Tritte kaum Kraft haben und somit leicht abzuwehren sind. Bevor du treten willst, mußt du erst mal lernen zu laufen."  
Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und bot ihr eine Hand zum aufstehen an.  
"Wieso haben ständig irgendwelche Leute was an meinem Kampfstil auszusetzen?" fragte Buffy säuerlich, packte Gabriels Hand und war ziemlich überrascht, als er sie hochhob, als sei sie eine Feder.  
"Wie zum Teufel hast du das denn gemacht?" wollte Buffy wissen, nachdem sie sich ein wenig die Kleider abgeklopft hatte.  
"Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance. Ich hab deine Bewegungen nicht mal richtig gesehen. Wo hast du das gelernt?"  
Gabriel zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, als er antwortete.  
"In Japan. Und außerdem hatte ich auch ein bißchen mehr Zeit, um zu üben."  
"Wie viel mehr Zeit?" verlangte Buffy ungeduldig zu wissen.  
"Ungefähr drei Jahrhunderte."

——————

  
Die Gruppe war vollkommen verstummt und hatte erstaunt zugesehen, wie Gabriel langsam zu einem der Stühle ging und sich setzte. Nun sah er sie gelassen an und wartete anscheinend auf die unausweichlichen Fragen, die gleich gestellt werden würden. Und die ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Willow war die erste, die sich traute, den Mund auf zu machen.  
"Du meinst, du bist dreihundert Jahre alt?"  
"Nein." schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf amüsiert und grinste dabei hämisch.  
"Ich bin etwas mehr als 1260 Jahre alt."  
"Da.. Das ist der älteste Vampir von dem ich je gehört habe." stammelte der Bibliothekar und wich unwillkürlich einen halben Schritt zurück, wie auch der Rest der Gruppe.  
Gabriel setzte einen fast beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Giles." klagte er und streckte seinen Arm seitlich aus, so daß seine Hand in einen Sonnenstrahl, der vom Fenster herein kam, eingetaucht wurde. Als nichts passierte, zog Gabriel seine Hand wieder zurück.  
"Ich bin kein Vampir. Ich bin ein Unsterblicher." auf die fragenden Gesichter hin, fuhr Gabriel fort.  
"Ich bin in jeder Hinsicht ein Mensch, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, daß ich nicht sterben kann. Ich kann verletzt, vergiftet, verbrannt, verätzt, oder ausgeblutet werden, aber ich werde daran nicht sterben. Ich werde nicht krank und altern tue ich auch nicht. Ich bin jedoch kein Dämon oder etwas ähnliches . Ich habe die Seele eines Menschen mit all ihren vielfältigen Facetten und kann mich jederzeit entscheiden, daß zu werden, was ihr böse nennt." auf die panikerfüllten Gesichter der Gruppe, die noch einen Schritt zurück machte und sich in Kampfstellung begab, hob Gabriel beschwichtigend die Hände und lächelte, während er hinzufügte:  
"Aber ich habe im Moment kein Verlangen danach."  
"Wie bist du so geworden?" fragte Willow neugierig und kam wieder etwas näher.  
"Keine Ahnung! Ich bin einfach eines Tages gestorben und als Unsterblicher wieder aufgewacht."  
"Und wieso bist du jetzt hier an unserer Schule?" bemerkte Xander mißtrauisch.  
"Ich meine, deine Schulzeit mußt du ja schon lange hinter dir haben und wer geht freiwillig noch mal in die Schule? Vor allem wenn es ihn schon so lange gibt?"  
"Ich bin gerade dabei, mir einen neue Persönlichkeit aufzubauen." Antwortete Gabriel sachlich.  
"Laut meines früheren Passes, bin ich schon fünfunddreißig, was langsam nicht mehr meinem Aussehen entspricht. Also muß ich mir neue Personalien machen."  
"Und dazu kommst du hierher?" fragte Xander skeptisch.  
"Ja. Wenn ich innerhalb der letzten zwei Schuljahre mehrmals die Schule wechsle, fällt es nicht auf, daß es diesen Schüler eigentlich nicht gibt und bei meinem Abschluß beantrage ich einen Reisepaß, in dem ich die Schulpapiere und eine gefälschte Geburtsuhrkunde vorlege. Somit schaffe ich mir saubere Papiere und bin obendrein auch noch immer auf dem Laufenden, was so die Menschliche Entwicklung der letzten Jahre angeht."  
"Wer war die Frau, mit der du vorhin geredet hast?" meldete sich überraschenderweise Oz zu Wort.  
"Sind wir so auffällig?" wunderte sich Gabriel.  
"Wer mitten in einer High School anfängt fließend Japanisch zu sprechen, ist auffällig." stellte Oz etwas ironisch fest.  
"Ja, gut, zugegeben. Das bezaubernde Geschöpf, das du vorhin gesehen hast, ist meine Frau Love."  
"Du bist verheiratet?" platzte es aus Buffy raus.  
"Ja. Zum vierten mal , mittlerweile." lächelte der Unsterbliche zurück.  
"Und deine Frau heißt Love?"  
"Du hießt doch auch Buffy, oder?" schoß Gabriel etwas unterkühlt zurück und erstickte damit das Thema sofort. Nach ein paar unangenehmen Augenblicken der Stille, setzte er wieder ein Lächeln auf und fragte:  
"Und du musst die Jägerin sein?"  
"Ja." antwortete Buffy halb fragend und etwas misstrauisch. Gabriel streckte die Hand aus und sagte:  
"Sehr erfreut. Ich habe zwar schon ein paar Mal von euch gehört, aber gesehen habe ich euch eigentlich noch nie. Du bist die erste Jägerin, die ich kennen lerne."  
"Woher weißt du von den Jägerinnen?" fragte Giles erstaunt.  
"Ich war mal vor zweihundert Jahren eine Zeit lang in eurem Verein. Vielleicht sagt ihnen der Name Miles Jesper Gavri etwas?"  
"Ja, natürlich. Er war derjenigen der es durchsetzte, daß im Training der Jägerin fernöstliche Kampfsportarten eingesetzt wurden. Er hat im Auftrag des Rates sechs Wächter darin unterwiesen und hat somit das Jägerinnen Training revolutioniert." Giles stockte einen Augenblick während seines Vortrags und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Unsterblichen an, der ihn von seinem Stuhl aus angrinste.  
"Das waren sie?" fragte Giles aufgeregt. Als Erwiderung kam nur ein leichtes Kopfnicken.  
"Und gerade das betrübt mich sehr. Alles was ich an Trainingsmethoden weitergegeben habe, scheint vollkommen vergessen worden zu sein." stellte Gabriel ernst fest.  
"Wie lange bist du schon Jägerin?" wandte er sich an Buffy.  
"Ähm . Drei Jahre." antwortete sie überrascht.  
"Dann bin ich aber äußerst enttäuscht. Du müsstest schon viel weiter sein. Wer ist dein Trainingspartner?"  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Giles.  
"Ah, verstehe." bemerkte Gabriel flach.  
"Ok. Ab heute trainierst du mit mir. Und wir fangen sofort an." Gabriel sprang aus seinem Stuhl auf und legte seinen Mantel bei Seite. Er ging in die Mitte der Bibliothek und forderte Buffy auf, sich ihm gegenüber aufzustellen.  
"Aber sollten wir nicht zuerst die Schutzanzüge anziehen?" fragte Buffy.  
"Nein. Anhand der blauen Flecken wirst du heute Abend sagen können, wie gut in Form du wirklich bist." gab Gabriel schulterzuckend zurück und griff sofort an.

——————

  
Anderthalb Stunden später schleppte sich Buffy wieder zum Tisch, um ihre Sachen zu holen und sich für die Patrouille fertig zu machen. Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, als Willow ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, was die Rothaarige dazu brachte, ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück zu ziehen.  
"Geht es dir gut?" fragte Willow besorgt, denn sie hatte zugesehen, wie Buffy die ganzen anderthalb Stunden lang gegen diesen übermächtigen Unsterblichen gekämpft hatte und keinen Fuß auf den Boden bekommen hatte. Gabriel hatte keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie genommen und hatte sie mit Schlägen und Tritten regelrecht bombardiert. Die paar Angriffe, die Buffy gestartet hatte, waren schnell im Sand verlaufen und der Gegenangriff war nur umso härter gewesen.  
"Gut. Das war eine gute Trainingsrunde. Jetzt geh nach Hause." sagte Gabriel, während er sich locker den Mantel überwarf.  
"Aber sie muss heute Nacht noch auf Patrouille gehen." wandte Giles ein.  
"Heute nicht, Giles." schüttelte Gabriel den Kopf.  
"Ich bin zwar hart im Training, aber nicht unmenschlich."  
"Aber ich bin doch die Jägerin." sagte Buffy so als sei es für sie selbstverständlich auf Patrouille zu gehen, komme was wolle.  
"Aber du bist trotzdem nur ein Mensch." antwortete Gabriel sanft und legte ihr dabei die Hände auf die Schultern.  
In diesem kurzen Moment dachte Buffy nicht mehr an ihren schmerzenden Körper. Sie war vollkommen vom Blick des Unsterblichen gefesselt, während dieser sie väterlich ansah.  
"Heute lehrte ich dich weit mehr als nur das Kämpfen. Die weit wichtigere Lektion für heute ist Folgende:  
Du kannst nicht jeden retten, Buffy."  
Gabriel ließ seine Worte ein paar Sekunden lang wirken, und als er das Verständnis in ihren Augen aufkeimen sah, fuhr er fort:  
"In dieser Welt hat jedes Geschöpf seinen von Gott vorbestimmten Platz: Menschen, Vampire, Unsterbliche, Wehrwölfe, Engel und Dämonen. Sie alle erfüllen im großen göttlichen Plan ihre Rollen. Und so ist es für dich, wie für jeden Anderen auf dieser Welt auch.  
Du kämpfst tag täglich gegen die Mächte der Hölle, aber wenn du irgendwann zu ausgebrannt sein wirst, um dich daran zu erinnern wofür du eigentlich kämpfst, wirst du schlimmer werden als die, die du zu vernichten versuchst.  
Glaube mir! Dies ist eine schmerzliche Erfahrung, die ich auf die harte Tour lernen musste.  
Dir möchte ich sie ersparen."  
Buffy wandte ihren Blick zu Boden und dachte einen Moment nach, während Gabriel seine Hände wieder von ihren Schultern nahm. Sie musste zugeben, daß dieser Kerl sie mehr aus der Fassung brachte, als jeder Andere den sie bisher kennen gelernt hatte.  
"Was ich dir jetzt empfehle..." riss Gabriels Stimme sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
"Ist eine heiße Dusche und acht Stunden gepflegten Tiefschlaf." lächelte der Unsterbliche sie an.  
"Geh nach Hause und schlaf dich mal richtig aus. Das ist ein Befehl deines Wächters."  
"Hey, Moment mal." wollte Giles protestieren, wurde aber von Gabriel sofort unterbrochen.  
"Wollen Sie etwa bestreiten, daß ich der Dienstälteste hier bin?" lächelte er den fassungslosen Bibliothekar an und Giles sah sich gezwungen kopfschüttelnd nachzugeben.  
"Geh nach Hause, Buffy." Bevor sie noch richtig zu Wort gekommen war, hatte sie der Unsterbliche schon aus der Bibliothek geschoben und nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch mit Willow, machten sich die beiden Freundinnen auf den Weg nach Hause und freuten sich über den unerwartet freien Abend.  
Sobald Buffy und ihre Freunde die Bibliothek verlassen hatten, wandte sich der Unsterbliche zurück zu Giles und fasste ihn genau ins Auge. Der Bibliothekar war von dem Blick, mit dem er gemustert wurde mehr als nur verunsichert und versuchte einen Schritt zurück zu machen, stieß aber gegen den Tisch.  
"Vielleicht haben wir ihn doch falsch eingeschätzt." dachte Giles und musste zugeben, daß er vor diesem Mann weit mehr Angst hatte, als vor jedem Vampir. Er hatte mehr als eine Stunde lang zusehen müssen, wie dieser Mann seinem Schützling zugesetzt hatte, wie noch niemals jemand zuvor und hatte nichts dagegen tun können.  
Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte er jede Bewegung des Unsterblichen, der Schritt für Schritt immer näher kam. Als Gabriel dann endlich nur noch einen Meter von ihm entfernt war, machte sich Giles schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst, denn er hatte keine Hoffnung diesen übermächtigen Gegner zu schlagen.  
"Erzählen Sie mir alles über Buffys Familie."  
Auf diese Frage war Giles nicht gefasst und er musste sich zuerst ein paar Sekunden sammeln, bevor er antwortete:  
"Wie.. Wieso?"  
"Mir ist etwas aufgefallen und ich möchte wissen woran ich bin." antwortete der große Mann und ging um Giles herum, um sich zu setzten.  
"Nun, sie lebt alleine mit ihrer Mutter. Eine sehr reizende Frau, muss ich hinzufügen, die sich wirklich alle erdenkliche Mühe gibt, um ihrer Tochter zu helfen. Allerdings hat sie keine Ahnung von Buffys ... nun, spezieller Situation." erklärte Giles, während er den Tisch umrundete, um sich dem Unsterblichen gegenüber zu setzten .  
"Und was ist mit ihrem Vater?" fragte Gabriel weiter.  
"Ihre Eltern sind geschieden und ihr Vater ist meistens nicht da. Sie verbringen hin und wieder ein Wochenende zusammen, aber sonst ist er an ihrem Leben vollkommen unbeteiligt."  
"Hat er Ahnung?" bohrte Gabriel weiter.  
"Nein."  
"Daß erklärt so Einiges." dachte Gabriel laut nach und wandte sich nach einem Augenblick wieder an Giles.  
"Während des Trainings eben durchlief Buffy drei Stadien in ihrem Gemütszustand: zuerst war sie etwas gelangweilt, da sie erwartete das selbe Training vor sich zu haben, wie jeden Tag. Als sie jedoch merkte, daß ich keine Rücksicht auf sie nahm und daß ich ihr obendrein auch noch gewachsen war, fing ein wenig Interesse an in ihr aufzukeimen. In der letzten Phase des Trainings, als ihr Körper langsam anfing zu ermüden und ich sie mit noch größerem Eifer attackierte, fing sie an zu verzweifeln. Es war natürlich nicht wie in einem richtigen Kampf in dem man fürchten muss, sein Leben zu verlieren, aber dennoch trat an dieser Stelle bei Buffy eine gewisse Hoffnungslosigkeit ein. Und in diesem Moment hat sie Sie angesehen, Giles."  
Giles sah den Unsterblichen verständnislos an und verstand nicht, worauf dieser hinaus wollte. Also führte Gabriel seinen Gedanken fort:  
"Buffy hat Sie flehend, ja fast bittend angesehen. In ihrem Blick stand deutlich geschrieben: ‚Bitte lassen Sie diese Tortur aufhören.' Natürlich hätte sie diese Bitte aus zwei Gründen niemals laut geäußert.  
Erstens ist sie sehr stolz und starrsinnig und würde für so etwas niemals um Hilfe bitten. Zweitens, und das ist der weitaus wichtigere Grund, ist Buffy die Jägerin und Sie sind ihr Wächter."  
"Ja, natürlich. Diese Grenze wurde von Anfang an sehr klar gezogen." antwortete Giles schulterzuckend und fuhr dann etwas genervt fort:  
"Kommen sie endlich zum Punkt. Ich weiß gar nicht was sie wollen."  
"Buffy sucht einen Vater!"

——————

  
Giles verfolgte aufmerksam wie sein rechter Fuß den linken überholte und sich auf den Asphalt setzte.  
"Das ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Das darf einfach nicht sein."  
Jetzt war der Linke dran und Giles bemerkte, daß der Schnürsenkel gerade dabei war, aufzugehen. Es war ihm egal.  
"Er ist vollkommen verrückt, so was überhaupt zu denken."  
Wieder Rechts.  
"Buffy ist die Jägerin und hat ihre Aufgabe. Ich darf sie dabei nicht stören."  
Links.  
"Gefühle währen nur im Weg. Wir könnten uns nicht mehr auf unsere Aufgabe konzentrieren."  
Und so ging es eine Weile weiter, während der Bibliothekar langsam nach Hause ging. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte Gabriel ihn verlassen, vermutlich um zu seiner Frau zu gehen.  
Aber davor hatten die Beiden eine längere Diskussion geführt, die ein äußerst unangenehmes Thema hatte. Gabriel hatte Giles schließlich mit einem Haufen Fragen zurückgelassen, die noch unangenehmer waren als die Diskussion selbst. Giles hatte dann versucht ein wenig zu arbeiten, aber die Worte des Unsterblichen ließen sich nicht abschütteln und er sah sich schließlich gezwungen dicht zu machen und nach Hause zu gehen.  
"Das ist vollkommen abstrus." hatte Giles angefangen, nachdem Gabriel diese vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffene Behauptung von sich gegeben hatte.  
"Buffy hat einen Vater!"  
"Der nichts von ihrer Bestimmung weiß. Und sie kann es auch nicht verantworten, ihn einzuweihen. Sie hingegen wissen in bestimmten Bereichen mehr über sie, als Buffy selbst. Das macht Sie zur männlichen Bezugsperson in ihrem Leben."  
"Ihre Mutter kümmert sich sehr gut um sie." hatte Giles sich verteidigt, aber Gabriel hatte nur ungeduldig mit der Hand gewedelt und den Kopf geschüttelt, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte:  
"Was auch immer die Psychologen heute alles sagen, Giles. Die Erfahrung hat mich gelehrt, daß jeder Heranwachsende beide Pole braucht. Es gibt nun mal Fragen, die ihre Mutter niemals beantworten könnte."  
"Dafür ist sie mittlerweile schon zu alt." hatte Giles erschrocken abgewehrt.  
"Doch nicht sie aufklären, Giles." hatte der Unsterbliche gelacht. "Ich glaube auf diesem Gebiet könnte sie ihnen vielleicht noch was beibringen.  
Ich meine einfach menschliche, speziell männliche, Verhaltensweisen. Sie haben einfach mehr Erfahrung und es gibt nun mal Dinge die sich nie ändern. Das weiß Buffy und sie wird irgendwann zu ihnen kommen, um Sie um Rat zu fragen."  
"Aber Sie haben in der Hinsicht sogar noch mehr Erfahrung als ich."  
"Ich werde nicht lange hier bleiben, Giles , und außerdem habe ich vielleicht sogar zu viel Erfahrung. Ich bin für Buffy so eine Art Übermensch, der, egal was sie auch macht, immer besser, stärker, weiser sein wird. Ich will nicht sagen, daß diese Sicht tatsächlich der Wahrheit entspricht, denn ich habe natürlich meine Fehler, aber sie wird mich unbewusst so sehen, ob sie nun will oder nicht.  
Sie dagegen sind fehlbar."  
"Oh, vielen Dank." unterbrach Giles sarkastisch.  
"Sie wissen, wie ich das meine. Sie sind ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch, der seinerzeit zum Erwachsenen herangereift ist, seine Fehler gemacht und daraus gelernt hat. Sie wird garantiert nicht den Rat von jemandem hören wollen, der in einer Zeit gelebt hat, in der man einem Mädchen erst den Hof machen durfte, nachdem man dem Vater ein Kompliment über sein Pferd gemacht hatte."  
Diese Bemerkung hatte Giles zum Lachen gebracht, aber gleich darauf war er wieder ernst geworden. Er war aufgestanden, hatte sich die Brille abgenommen und hatte sich beim Auf- und Abgehen den Nasenrücken gerieben, wie er es immer tat, wenn schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen waren. Allerdings hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, daß dies die schwierigste Entscheidung gewesen war, die er je zu treffen hatte.  
"Es ist doch auch so, daß es zu lange dauern würde, bis ich zu ihr eine Beziehung aufgebaut hätte, in der sie mir stark genug vertraut, so daß sie mir gewisse Dinge erzählt. Sie hingegen haben diese Beziehung zu ihr schon, nur wollten sie es sich bisher noch nicht eingestehen."  
"Aber ich kann doch unmöglich für sie so etwas wie Zuneigung entwickeln. Das würde ihre Aufgabe gefährden, sie ablenken." hatte Giles noch einen letzten Ausbruch versucht, aber Gabriel winkte nur ab und fegte seinen Einwand beiseite.  
"Können sie mir reinen Gewissens sagen, daß sie für dieses Mädchen nicht schon längst Gefühle entwickelt haben? Hmm?" Giles konnte nur dem Blick des Unsterblichen ausweichen, während Gabriel weiter redete:  
"Sie ist doch für Sie das, was einer eigenen Tochter am nächsten kommt. Ich wette, Sie können keine Nacht wirklich gut schlafen, in der sie auf Patrouille ist, oder?"  
"Ich habe gelernt damit zu leben." hatte Giles entschlossen abgewehrt.  
"Sie lügen, Giles." Da war sie hin gewesen, seine Entschlossenheit.  
"Hören Sie, ich werde Buffy alles Nötige beibringen, damit sie körperlich überleben kann. Aber sie ist und bleibt ein Mensch der Gattung ‚junges Mädchen'. Sie ist mit Kraft und Instinkt gesegnet, aber das macht sie nicht immun gegen die Angst, die man jedes mal verspürt, wenn man in den Kampf zieht. Und Sie müssen auch mit allen Mitteln verhindern, daß es so weit kommt."  
Bei diesem Satz hatte Giles fast entsetzt aufgesehen, aber nach einem Augenblick hatte er verstanden, was der Unsterbliche damit sagen wollte.  
"Ihre Gefühle sind der verwundbarste und dennoch wertvollste Teil von ihr. Alles übrige wird sie schon zu verteidigen wissen, aber das trägt sie bei jedem Einsatz wie eine Zielscheibe vor sich her. Und sie müssen ihr Schild sein. Sie müssen mehr werden als nur ihr Wächter, Giles. Sie müssen zum Wächter ihrer Seele werden."  
"Und wie soll ich das ihrer Meinung nach bewerkstelligen?" hatte Giles entnervt gefragt, während er sich müde in seinen Stuhl hatte fallen lassen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, Giles" hatte Gabriel sanft lächelnd geantwortet und hatte sich dann aus seinem eigenen Sitz gedrückt.  
"Aber ich schlage vor, daß Sie sie fragen." Dabei hatte der Unsterbliche ein Silberarmband aus seiner Manteltasche geholt und es auf den Tisch gelegt.  
Giles hatte sich seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt, um es genauer anzusehen und hatte es als Buffys Armband erkannt. Als er überrascht wieder aufsah, war Gabriel gegangen und nur das zurückschwingen der Flügeltür verriet, wohin er verschwunden war.  
Gabriel hatte ihn mit so vielen ungelösten Fragen zurück gelassen und nun lief Giles den Weg nach Hause entlang, ohne ihn richtig wahrzunehmen, oder irgendwas um ihn herum.  
Als er vor der schweren Holztür stand und mechanisch in seine Jackentasche griff, um seinen Schlüssel daraus hervor zu kramen, berührten seine Finger einen anderen Gegenstand und er fühlte die dünnen Metallstreifen, die ineinander überzugehen schienen, eine zierliche Struktur erschufen und warm in seiner Handfläche lagen.  
Er holte Buffys Armband hervor und betrachtete es eine lange Weile, ließ es in seinen Fingern hin und her gleiten, bis er seine Faust darum schloss und seine Schritte wieder von seiner Tür weg zwang.

——————

  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Giles vor Buffys Haus und klopfte an die Tür. Es hatte ihn nur zehn Minuten gekostet bis zum Haus zu kommen und den Rest der Zeit hatte er mit seiner Überwindung gekämpft.  
Als Buffy die Tür aufmachte trug sie eine Jogginghose und ein weites Hemd. Ihre Haare hingen noch feucht und ungekämmt über ihren Rücken verteilt und ihre riesigen Augen sahen Giles fragend an.  
"Was ist Giles?" fragte ihre nur allzu melodische Stimme.  
"Ähm.. du hast das hier wohl in der Bibliothek vergessen." sagte Giles und hielt ihr das Armband hin.  
"Oh, danke. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß ich es verloren hatte. Danke Giles." Sagte sie und nahm das Armband wieder an sich.  
"Geht es dir besser?" fragte Giles und deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf ihre Schultern.  
"Ein wenig. Dieser Gabriel hat mich ganz schön rumgescheucht. Ich werd wohl morgen ein bißchen Muskelkater haben. Sonst ist alles in Ordnung."  
"Freut mich. Ist deine Mutter zu Hause?"  
"Nein. Sie hat Heute noch bis spät in die Nacht in ihrer Galerie zu tun."  
Giles nickte abwesend und merkte klar und deutlich, daß die Konversation gerade im Sand verlief. Also entschied er sich für den direkten Weg:  
"Buffy, ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist ziemlich wichtig." Wächter und Jägerin sahen sich an und aus ihrem Gesicht war alle Leichtfertigkeit verschwunden, als er fragte:  
"Kann ich reinkommen?"  
"Klar. Möchten sie einen Tee?"  
"Das konntest du dir wohl nicht verkneifen, oder?" lächelte Giles, während er die Schwelle übertrat.  
"Sorry ." lächelte sie zurück, als sie die Tür schloss.

——————

  
Auf der anderen Straßenseite beobachtete ein junges Paar, wie Giles Buffys Haus betrat. Die kleine Frau, die sich an die Seite ihres Mannes schmiegte, sah zu ihm hoch und fragte:  
"Glaubst du, daß sie sich aussprechen werden?"  
"Vielleicht nicht heute. Sie haben eine sehr eigenartige Beziehung zueinander. Sie werden wahrscheinlich etwas Zeit brauchen. Das Wichtigste ist jetzt nur, daß sie den richtigen Anstoß bekommen haben." sinnierte Gabriel, während er zu seiner Love runtersah und sich in ihrem strahlenden Lächeln sonnte. Sie zog sich an seinem Hals hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
"Laß uns gehen." grinste Gabriel, als er sich wieder von dem fordernden Kuss seiner Frau erholt hatte.  
"Wohin denn?" fragte Love aufgeregt und hopste neben ihrem Mann her. Gabriel schüttelte den Kopf und dachte lächelnd daran, wie wenig Love sich in den letzten zwölf Jahren doch verändert hatte. Sie war mittlerweile schon fast dreißig und hatte auch schon ein paar Duelle hinter sich, aber sie hatte es geschafft sich diese Unschuld zu bewahren, weswegen er sie so sehr liebte. Sie würde hoffentlich für immer das flippige achtzehnjährige Mädchen bleiben, daß ihn bei ihrer ersten Verabredung geohrfeigt und eine Tasse Café über den Kopf gekippt hatte.  
"Ich habe von einem Club gehört, der laut den jungen Leuten sehr angesagt sein soll. Es heißt ‚Das Bronze'. Wir könnten da mal reinschauen, was meinst du?"  
"Klar doch. Ich glaube ich habe den Schuppen auf dem Weg in die Stadt gesehen." sagte sie und wollte schon lossprinten, als Gabriel sie festhielt und sie wieder ausdauernd küsste.  
"Hab ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, daß ich dich liebe?" lächelte er sie warm an.  
"Ich glaube schon, aber es gibt Dinge von denen ich einfach nicht genug bekommen kann." lächelte sie zurück und küsste ihn noch mal, bevor sie sich von ihm wegstieß und laut lachend loslief.  
"Wer zuletzt da ist, muss heute auf dem Fußboden schlafen!" rief sie über ihre Schulter zurück.  
"Du weißt doch, daß ich nur eine Bodenmatratze habe." rief Gabriel zurück, bevor er ihr hinterher lief.  
"Und da werden wir sowieso zusammen drin schlafen." dachte er grinsend, als er seine Frau erreichte.


	3. Über Unsterbliche

Spoiler: die Geschichte passiert Mitte der 2.Staffel, bevor Angel zu Angelus geworden ist.  
Inhalt: In Sunnydale taucht jemand auf, der Buffy eine andere Perspektive vermittelt.  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy , Giles , Gabriel  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Highlander", "Cats'Eye" or to the RPG "Vampire: the Masquerade".  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was created by Joss Whedon and belongs to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the UPN Television Network.  
"Highlander" was created by Gregory Whiden and belongs to him, Davis/Panzer Production Inc., Gaumont Television and Rysher Entertainment.  
"Cat's Eye" was created by Tsukasa Houjou and belongs to him.  
"Vampire the Masquerade" was created by Mark Rein-Hagen and belongs to him and to White Wolf Inc.  
The Characters Gabriel and Sul Kiem were created by the Author and belong to him.  
Kommentar: Ich habe diese Story aus mehreren Gründen geschrieben : Erstens wollte ich eine Crossover zu den "Highlander"- und "World of Darkness"- Universen schreiben, die beide unheimlich intensiv und großartig durchdacht sind und sich mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen fantastisch ergänzen. Zweitens wollte ich in dieser Fanfic auch eine gewisse Entwicklung bei Buffy und Giles fördern, die meiner Meinung nach in der Serie nicht ganz so gut rüberkommt, wie ich es mir wünschen würde.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt, trotz meines manchmal weitschweifigen und altmodischen Stils, Spaß an der Geschichte und da es meine Erste ist, ist Feedback sehr erwünscht.  
Danksagung: Ich danke ganz besonders meinem Bruder für die (oft) sehr konstruktive Kritik und meinen Betareaderinnen Corinna und Fabienne.

——————

  
**3. Über Unsterbliche **

Buffy sah sich um, aber sie konnte niemanden sehen.  
"Ich kann das einfach nicht, Gabriel." gab sie entnervt auf.  
"Du kannst sie doch spüren, wenn sie kommen, oder? Du bemerkst auch an deiner Umgebung, daß etwas nicht stimmt. Vampire sind Wesenheiten des Todes und sie verändern ihre Umgebung. Und diese Veränderungen kann man wahrnehmen." erklärte Gabriel.  
"Ja, ja. Das weiß ich alles schon, Gabe. Aber die Richtung zu bestimmen, aus der sie kommen ist unmöglich."  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist wie bei einem Geruch. Er umgibt dich von allen Seiten, aber wenn du dich deinem uhreigensten Instinkt hingibst, kannst du erkennen, woher er kommt." ermutigte Gabriel sie wieder.  
"Außerdem: Sogar Spider-Man hat erst rausfinden müssen, wie das mit seinem Spinnen-Sinn funktioniert hat, oder?" grinste der Unsterbliche und genoss Buffys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Was?" fragte er dann schulterzuckend. "Glaubst du ich wäre vollkommen weltfremd, nur weil ich ein wenig älter bin als die meisten Anderen?"  
"Ein wenig?" schoß Buffy zurück und sah Gabriel mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, aber dem breiten Grinsen des Unsterblichen konnte sie nicht lange standhalten und so musste sie sich nach einigen Augenblicken kichernd wieder abwenden.  
Dann fühlte sie Gabriels Hand auf ihrer Schulter und merkte wie sie langsam, aber bestimmt umgedreht wurde. Ihr Blick wurde sogleich von dem seinen eingefangen und von dem sanften Leuchten bezaubert, das tief aus seiner alten Seele zu kommen schien .. Buffy fühlte sich in der Anwesenheit des großen Unsterblichen sicherer als irgendwo sonst. Er strahlte in jeglicher Situation eine Ruhe aus, die ihr das Gefühl gab, daß ihn absolut nichts gefährden oder gar verletzen könnte. Der Einzige, der ihr ebenfalls dieses Gefühl vermittelte war Angel, obwohl Gabriel vielleicht noch eine Stufe weiter war, denn er war immerhin fast fünf mal so alt wie der Vampir.  
Während des Trainings war der Unsterbliche sehr fordernd und fast unbarmherzig, aber er hatte ihr in den letzten vier Wochen so viel beigebracht, wie sie in den vergangenen zwei Jahren nicht gelernt hatte.  
Jetzt versuchte er ihr beizubringen ihren angeborenen Sinn für Vampire gezielt einzusetzen. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht kleine Duftbehälter und leise piepsende Tamagotchi-Eier , die Gabriel in der ganzen Bibliothek versteckt hatte, anhand ihres Geruchs und ihres Gehörs aufzuspüren. Sie hatte sich nach dieser Übung vollkommen zerschlagen gefühlt, aber diesmal hatte Gabriel darauf bestanden mit ihr auf Patrouille zu gehen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich nur auf das Finden der Gegner konzentrieren. Er würde den Rest dann schon machen.  
Das Resultat war verblüffend gewesen: Sie hatten an nur einem Abend gleich drei Blutsauger zur Strecke gebracht. Beim Ersten war Buffy überrascht worden, da sie sich so auf die Übung konzentriert hatte, aber Gabriel war wie ein Geist hinter dem Blutsauger aufgetaucht und hatte die Sache mit einem einzigen, sauberen Streich beendet. Er hielt nichts von Holzpflöcken, da er meinte, sie hätten nicht die nötige Reichweite, um effektiv damit zu kämpfen und Buffy hatte erstaunt zugesehen, wie die nächsten beiden Blutsauger fast gleichzeitig mit abgetrennten Kopf endeten, obwohl sie gute sechs Meter auseinander standen.  
Der Unsterbliche hatte eine unglaubliche Kontrolle über seine Waffe, die mit seinem Arm zu verschmelzen schien, wenn er kämpfte. Dennoch weigerte er sich ihr darin Unterricht zu erteilen und ließ sie statt dessen eigenartige Konzentrations- und Atemübungen machen.  
"Also machen wir weiter." sagte Gabriel nach einer kurzen Pause und ging voraus. Buffy heftete sich an seine Fersen und holte ihn nach wenigen Schritten wieder ein. Sie sah an dem großen Mann hoch, der sein Schwert, ein wunderbares altes Katana aus Japan, über die rechte Schulter gelegt hatte und lässig über den Friedhof spazierte. Sie holte ein paar Mal Luft, um etwas zu sagen, konnte sich aber nicht überwinden und gab es schließlich auf.  
Ihr ging momentan sehr viel im Kopf herum, weswegen sie sich auch nicht so richtig konzentrieren konnte. Das hatte auch Gabe bemerkt, aber er schien sich daran nicht zu stören und ließ sie weiter machen, ohne sie zur Ordnung zu rufen, oder ihr zu sagen, sich zu konzentrieren. Er machte das immer so: Er sagte einem nur das Nötigste und zeigte es einem ein paar Mal. Aber dann war man auf sich alleine gestellt und musste selbst ausklügeln, wie man was am besten tat. Dennoch schien das Training seine Früchte zu tragen, denn Buffy hatte jetzt bereits eine sehr viel höhere Erfolgsquote vorzuweisen als noch vor ein paar Monaten.  
Aber was ihr im Kopf herumspukte war nicht das Training, nicht die Jagd, ja noch nicht ein mal Angel, obwohl sie das natürlich bevorzugt hätte. Erschrocken musste sie sich eingestehen, daß sie in letzter Zeit sehr viel an Giles hatte denken müssen.  
Der Bibliothekar hatte sich verändert. Seine Einstellung ihr gegenüber hatte sich verändert. Buffy hatte jetzt das Gefühl nicht mehr nur eine Prophezeiung für ihn zu sein, sondern auch als Mensch von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte Giles sie zu Hause aufgesucht und hatte ihr ein Armband zurückgebracht, das sie liegen gelassen hatte. Dann hatten sie sich in die Küche gesetzt und hatten angefangen über dies und jenes zu reden: die Schule, ihre Freunde und sogar einen Moment über Angel, obwohl sie immer gedacht hatte, daß Thema sei Giles unangenehm.  
Und plötzlich hatte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl gehabt, mit ihrem Vater zu reden.  
Sie hatte den Gedanken zwar sofort wieder verworfen, aber sie musste zugeben, daß es sich gut angefühlt hatte, mal so mit jemandem zu reden. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, um sich an dieses Gefühl zu erinnern und atmete dabei die frische Nachtluft mit vollen Lugen ein.  
Plötzlich mischte sich in dieses Gefühl etwas unangenehmes, daß schnell die Überhand gewann und sie zwang, Giles zu vergessen. Ihre Augen flogen auf und sie bewegte sich, wie von einem unsichtbaren Faden gezogen, zu einer nahe gelegenen Gruft. Sie konnte diese Präsenz regelrecht in der unheilsschwangeren Luft schmecken und der Gestank des Todes drang fast schmerzlich in ihre Nase. Ihre Sicht schien sich derart zu erweitern, daß sie das Gefühl hatte, in einem Winkel von 360° um sich herum alles im Blick zu haben und plötzlich klang auch das Zirpen einer Grille für sie wie Donnerhall.  
Dann spürte sie es. Sie sah und hörte nichts, aber die Gefahr erschien ihr so deutlich wie ein Lichtstrahl in der Nacht und bevor ihr Gegner noch richtig sein Ziel erfasst hatte, griff die Jägerin an. Sie schnellte herum und ihr dünner Holzpflock verließ ihre Hand, zielsicher seinen Weg in die Brust des Angreifers suchend. Das Nächste was sie sah, war der Staub, der zu ihren Füßen rieselte.  
Überrascht und verunsichert stand sie einen Moment da, bevor sie plötzlich merkte, daß ihr Begleiter sie verlassen hatte. Sie sah sich nach Gabriel um und fand ihn schließlich ungefähr dreißig Meter entfernt auf einem Baum sitzend. Er saß nur da und nickte amüsiert und zufrieden mit dem Kopf, bevor er ein paar mal in die Hände klatschte, um ihr zu applaudieren.  
Dieses Geräusch hörte sich für Buffy an wie Schüsse, und ihre Nase vernahm den schweren Geruch der Lederjacke, die der Unsterbliche trug. Als Gabe vom Baum runtersprang, fühlte sie die Erschütterung im Boden und hörte, wie sich das Gras unter seinen Sohlen bog. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl die ganze Welt vollkommen zu verstehen und ihr Verstand sog regelrecht alles in sich auf, was ihre Sinne ihm lieferten. Es war fast so als höre sie eine wunderbare Symphonie, in der sie sich verlor und aufging wie eine Blühte im Sonnenlicht.  
Aber dann wurde dieses Gefühl abrupt unterbrochen und ihre Sinne zogen sich, ja stürzten fast in sie zurück und ließen sie schwindelig und verwirrt stehen. Sie merkte noch, wie sie fiel, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Aber dann fühlte sie eine starke Hand an ihrer Schulter und ihr Blick traf den des Unsterblichen, der sie aufgefangen hatte. Es dauerte jedoch nur wenige Sekunden, bevor sie sich wieder erholt hatte und wieder fest auf der Erde stand.  
"Was war dass denn?" fragte sie verwirrt und schüttelte dabei ein wenig ihren noch immer schwindelnden Kopf.  
"Ihr Jägerinnen habt einen besonderen Sinn für Vampire geerbt, der euch vor drohender Gefahr warnt. Es ist mitunter die wichtigste Waffe, die ihr habt. Ich habe dich nur daran erinnert, wie sie zu gebrauchen ist."  
"Mir war so als währe ich auf irgendwelchen Drogen, oder so." sagte Buffy, während sie ein paar Mal tief durchatmete, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen.  
"Alle meine Sinne waren plötzlich so scharf wie noch nie zuvor und alles war ganz klar, so als hätte ich mein Leben lang die Welt durch ein dickes Tuch gesehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl die Würmer in der Erde hören zu können. Und als der Kerl mich angreifen wollte, wusste ich schon im Voraus, woher er kommen würde. Ich hab's richtig gesehen." stammelte sie verwirrt und sah dabei den Unsterblichen mit fast ängstlichen Augen an.  
"So etwas nennt man eine Bewußtseinsexplosion." erklärte Gabriel und stützte dabei Buffy ein wenig beim Gehen.  
"Es passiert hin und wieder, daß Menschen, die an ihre Belastungsgrenze stoßen, plötzlich ein verborgenes Talent entdecken, das ihnen doch noch ermöglicht, ihre Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen. Dies kann auf vielfältige Weise passieren: Zum Beispiel eine Mutter, die ein Auto anhebt, um ihr Kind daraus zu befreien. In Spanien gibt es einen Tanz, der Flamenco heißt und der von den Tänzern sehr viel verlangt. Und manchmal steigern sie sich so sehr darin hinein, daß sie das sogenannte Duende erfahren. Dabei versinken sie so sehr im Tanz, daß sie Dinge tun, die Anderen unmöglich erscheinen, die jenseits von allem Erlerntem liegen.  
Und du hast eben dein eigenes kleines Duende erlebt." schloß der Unsterbliche lächelnd. Buffy sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihm hoch und erlaubte es sich einen Augenblick lang an ihn gelehnt auszuruhen, während sie ihre Gedanken sammelte.  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß dieses Duende so gut ist. Ich meine, ich hab nur einen Vampir zur Strecke gebracht und fühle mich jetzt schon vollkommen fertig." klagte die Jägerin, aber Gabe schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte.  
"So eine Bewußtseinsexplosion fordert normalerweise Unmengen von Energie, aber ich kann dich beruhigen: So was passiert nur selten. Du wirst mit der Zeit lernen deine Fähigkeiten gezielt und in Maßen einzusetzen. Dann wirst du auch deine Kraft besser einteilen können und nicht mehr so schnell müde werden. Alles braucht..."  
"... seine Zeit. Ich weiß, ich weiß." beendete Buffy den Gedanken des Unsterblichen und grinste ihn dann frech an, als sie sich wieder etwas ausgeruhter von ihm abstieß.  
"Machen wir für heute Schluß." entschied Gabriel und Buffy war froh darüber, diese Worte genau jetzt zu hören. Sie war vollkommen geschafft und sie wollte sich noch mit Angel treffen, der sie auf einen Kaffee im Bronze eingeladen hatte.  
Sie drehten sich gleichzeitig um und machten sich auf, den Friedhof zu verlassen. Aber sie kamen nur zum Parkplatz, als Buffy plötzlich merkte, wie Gabriel ruckartig stehen blieb und sich sein ganzer Körper verspannte, während seine Augen suchend umherschweiften. Er nahm das Schwert von der Schulter und umfaßte den Griff mit beiden Händen, was Buffy keinesfalls beruhigte und sie sah sich kurz um, bevor sie fragte:  
"Was ist, Gabe?"  
"Es ist jemand hier." gab er in einem einzelnen leisen Atemzug von sich. Buffy wollte schon nachhacken, als ihre Frage von anderer Seite beantwortet wurde.  
"Schleichst du jetzt um Gräber, Genueser?" dieser spöttische Satz kam von einem Mann, der gerade hinter einem kleinen Mausoleum hervorkam und sich vor den Beiden auf dem Parkplatz aufbaute.  
"Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen hab, hast du deine Zeit damit verschwendet, verwundete Soldaten zu verarzten. Willst du sie jetzt etwa auch noch begraben?"  
"Da besteht wohl der Unterschied zwischen uns, Sul Kiem : ich halte es nie für Zeitverschwendung, ein Leben zu retten." gab Gabriel eisig zurück. "Du hingegen genießt es regelrecht es zu beenden."  
"Ich verschwende mich nur nicht an niedrigere Wesen, die dankbar sein sollten, dieselbe Luft atmen zu dürfen, wie wir." spuckte er voller Abscheu aus und wedelte dabei mit der Hand, so als wollte er eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen.  
Buffy nahm sich kurz Zeit, diesen unfreundlichen Zeitgenossen genauer anzusehen. Er war mindestens so groß wie Gabriel und mit Sicherheit zwei mal so breit. Er trug eine ausgefranste Lederjacke der die Ärmel fehlten und die vor metallenen Stacheln und herabhängenden Ketten geradezu strotze. Sein breites, asiatisch anmutendes Gesicht war bis auf zwei lange, dünne Bartzöpfe glatt rasiert, die von den Seiten seines Mundes weit bis unter sein Kinn hingen. Seine langen Haare waren in seinem Nacken zu einem dicken Knoten zusammengebunden und an seiner Nase hing ein kleiner Ring. In seiner Hand trug er einen großen Säbel, dessen Griff von einer Stachelbesetzten Garde umgeben wurde.  
"Anscheinend hast du in letzter Zeit eine Vorliebe für frischere Früchte entwickelt." krächzte er schmierig grinsend mit einem Seitenblick auf Buffy.  
"Hey, Attila!" protestierte sie und wollte schon nachsetzten, als Gabriel sie mit fester Stimme unterbrach:  
"Halt dich hier raus, Buffy. Das ist was zwischen ihm und mir."  
"Ja, Kleine!" bekräftigte Kiems rauhe Stimme. "Aber geh nicht zu weit weg. Denn wenn das vorbei ist, würde ich ungern meine Zeit damit verschwenden, dich erst suchen zu müssen."  
"Das könnte dir so passen, du Fossil. Ich sage das nur, weil du Neandertaler sicher aus der Steinzeit stammst." spuckte Buffy dem großen Klotz ins Gesicht.  
"Schluß jetzt!" der befehlende Ton, den Gabriel angenommen hatte, ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu.  
"Buffy, geh. Und wir Beide bringen daß jetzt endlich zu Ende."  
"Klar doch, Kleiner." Mit diesen Worten schleuderte sich Sul Kiem auf Gabriel und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war ein furioser Kampf zwischen den Beiden ausgebrochen.  
Buffy kannte Gabriels fließenden, konzentrierten Stil schon von ihren gemeinsamen Trainingsstunden und sie hatte ihn schon mit einigen Widersachern kämpfen sehen, aber sie hatte noch nie erlebt, daß er so große Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, wie gegen diesen anscheinend so schwerfälligen Gegner. Sul Kiem bewegte sich für seine Körpergröße erstaunlich gewandt und er ließ seinen Säbel immer wieder machtvoll gegen Gabriels Verteidigung krachen.  
Plötzlich trennten sich die beiden Kämpfer wieder und umkreisten sich langsam einige Sekunden lang. Gabriel beobachtete seinen Gegner aufmerksam und ohne auch nur die geringste Gefühlsregung zu zeigen, während in Kiems Augen klar die Kampfeslust zu erkennen war.  
Dann startete Kiem einen ungestümen Angriff, der Gabriel jedoch vollkommen kalt ließ. Er glitt mit einer schnellen Schrittfolge zur Seite und lenkte dabei Kiems Klinge nach Oben, bevor er seinen Oberkörper um fast 180 Grad herumschnellen ließ. Ein schnelles Zucken seines Handgelenks brachte seine Klinge unter der des Säbels hervor und lenkte diesen dann mit einem kurzen, aber energischen Schlag zur Seite ab. Ein kurzer Stoß mit der linken Schulter gegen Kiems Rechte tat dann das Übrige, um den großen Kämpfer aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, so daß er ein paar Schritte weit stolperte, bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte. Aber Gabriel ließ nicht locker, rückte Kiem sofort auf die Pelle und fing an, seinen Gegner mit einer waren Flut von Schlägen zu beharken, die Kiem wegen des höheren Gewichtes seiner Waffe und dem geringen Radius, den er zur Verfügung hatte, nur mühsam abwehren konnte.  
Auf einmal unterbrach Gabriel seine Hiebsalve, tauchte unter Kiems ausgestreckten Waffenarm hindurch und zog seine Klinge am Körper seines Gegners entlang. Als er hinter Kiem wieder auftauchte, kehrte er seine Richtung um und schnitt dem großen Kämpfer noch ins Bein. Erstaunt erkannte Buffy, daß Gabriel die ganze Attacke darauf abgezielt hatte, die Verteidigung seines Gegners nach oben zu treiben, um schließlich einen niedrigen Schlag anbringen zu können. Jetzt lief eine rote Linie knapp unterhalb der Jacke an Kiems Bauch entlang und er zog einige humpelnde Schritte sein rechtes Bein nach.  
Aber Kiem schüttelte nur kurz seinen Kopf, stampfte mit dem Bein auf und grinste dann Gabriel hinterhältig an.  
"Freut mich, daß du seit unserem letzten Treffen was neues gelernt hast, Genueser. Das macht die Sache zwar interessanter, aber es wird dich auch nicht retten können." spottete er. Die erhoffte Wirkung bei Gabriel blieb jedoch aus und Kiem wischte sich noch einmal mit der Hand über den Mund, bevor er wieder zum Angriff überging.  
Dieses Mal war sein Vorstoß jedoch kontrollierter und er achtete darauf, stets eine gewisse Distanz zwischen sich und Gabriel zu behalten. Die beiden Kämpfer wechselten einige Hiebe untereinander, wobei sich unter ihnen ein gewisser Rhythmus einstellte, der nur gelegentlich von einem Ausfall oder einer Finte unterbrochen wurde.  
Auf einmal bemerkte Buffy, daß etwas nicht stimmte: Obwohl der Kampf jetzt schon seit einigen Minuten dauerte und Gabriel bereits anfing schwer zu atmen, hielt Kiem trotz sichtbarer Anstrengungen seinen Mund krampfhaft geschlossen. Buffy wollte schon aufschreien, um Gabriel zu warnen, aber da war es bereits zu spät.  
Mitten in einem Schlagabtausch, in dem Gabriel einen Vorhandschlag auf Hüfthöhe ausführte und Kiem diesen mit nach unten gerichteter Klinge abfing, pustete dieser seinem Gegner plötzlich eine feine, weiße Staubwolke ins Gesicht. Gabriel versuchte wegzukommen, aber Kiems linke Hand schoß hervor, während er seine Klinge nach oben schob und ergriff Gabriels Handgelenk. Er führte die beiden Schwerter in einer weiten Bewegung über ihre Köpfe, befreite seinen Säbel und rammte dann den stachelbewährten Handschutz in Gabriels Bauch. Gabriel beugte sich nach vorne und würgte einen Schmerzensschrei heraus, während seine staubbedeckten Augen aufflogen und einen Moment lang nur geradeaus blicken konnten. Mit Mühe drehte er seinen Kopf zu Kiem , der ihn nur siegessicher angrinste.  
"Tja, Kleiner. Du hättest dich eben nicht auf dein Können verlassen dürfen. Ein guter Krieger hat immer ein As im Ärmel."  
"Du sagst es." preßte Gabriel zwischen den Zähnen heraus und ließ seinen Fuß nach oben schnellen, bis dieser sich auf Kiems Knie befand. Dann stieß er sich von seinem Gegner weg und riß dabei seinen frei gewordenen Schwertarm herunter, wodurch die Klinge tief in Kiems linke Schulter eindrang. Gleichzeitig hörte man ein lautes Knacken und Kiem ging mit einem verdrehten linken Bein zu Boden. Gabriel hatte ihm bei seiner Aktion anscheinend das Knie gebrochen und Kiem brüllte jetzt vor Schmerzen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
"Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Genueser." schrie Kiem , aber Buffy schien es, als wolle er eher sich selbst denn Gabriel überzeugen und sie beobachtete still, wie dieser sich mit einer auf den Bauch gepreßten Hand langsam aber sicher Kiem näherte. Als er über ihm stand, versuchte Kiem noch einen letzten verzweifelten Angriff, aber Gabriel schlug ihm mit Leichtigkeit das Schwert aus den geschwächten Fingern.  
"Die Wette verlierst du." sagte er nur bevor er das Schwert über den Kopf hob und es gleich darauf wieder herabschnellen ließ. Buffy verzog das Gesicht, als der Kopf mit einem widerlichen Geräusch auf den Boden schlug und der Körper gleich darauf erschlaffte, als hätte man einer Marionette die Fäden abgeschnitten. Plötzlich merkte sie, daß aus der Wunde kein Blut strömte und ihr Blick richtete sich erstaunt auf Gabriel, der das Schwert fallengelassen hatte und sich abmühte, nicht hinzufallen.  
"Gabe!" rief sie ihm zu und rannte dann zum ihm, um sich die Verletzung anzusehen. Das Blut strömte immer noch dick und Rot zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch, als sie ihn erreichte, aber er wehrte sie nur ab und sagte:  
"Verschwinde!" Verständnislos sah Buffy den Unsterblichen einige Sekunden lang an.  
"Führ dich hier nicht als Macho auf und laß mich das mal sehen." blaffte sie zurück und riß ihn an der Schulter zu sich herum, aber kaum hatten diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen, da spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln unter der Haut. Im nächsten Moment bemerkte sie, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und ihr die Haare zu berge standen.  
Sie sah Gabe an und zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als sie in seinen Augen kleine Blitze entdeckte, die seine Pupillen zu umspielen schienen. Dann fühlte sie einen elektrischen Schlag an der Hand und als sie hinsah entdeckte sie kleine Entladungen auf seinen Schultern und nur wenige Augenblicke später an seinem ganzen Körper.  
Als sie wieder in sein Gesicht blickte, flüsterte er nur noch:  
"Buffy!"  
Dann traf Buffy etwas von hinten und ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Rücken, ließ ihre Schultern beben und verkrampfte jeden Muskel in ihrem Körper. Ihre Sehnen brannten und jeder Nerv schien plötzlich taub geworden zu sein, während ihr Rückrat von der Wucht des Einschlages fast bis zum Brechen durchgebogen wurde. Aber es war ihr nicht vergönnt, sich zu erholen, denn schon erfaßte die nächste Entladung ihren Körper und sandte erneute Wellen der Pein durch jede Faser ihres Seins. Und noch einer, und noch einer prasselten die gleißenden Blitze auf sie ein und schon bald gaben ihre Beine nach und Buffy sackte zu Boden. Dennoch wehrte sich etwas in ihr gegen die erdrückende Kraft dieses elektrischen Sturms und sie kämpfte darum aufrecht zu bleiben.  
Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand an ihrer Kehle und als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, wie Gabriel mit bebenden Muskeln versuchte, sie wieder auf die Beine zu heben. Die mächtigen Blitze tanzten an seiner Kleidung entlang und kleine rote Blutspritzer wurden aus seiner Bauchwunde herausgequetscht und mitten in der Luft verbrannt. Buffy spürte, wie sich die Muskeln des Unsterblichen spannten und sie nach oben zwangen, aber anstatt aufzuhören, als Buffy wieder aufrecht stand, hievte Gabriel die Jägerin weiter hoch, bis selbst ihre Zehenspitzen nicht mehr die Erde berührten.  
Und genau in dem Moment indem sie den Boden verließ, hörten die Entladungen plötzlich auf, an Buffy zu nagen und gaben sie frei. Nur noch Gabriels stählerner Griff zog sich um Buffys Hals wie ein Schraubstock und sie krallte sich an seinem Handgelenk fest, um sich aus dieser Umklammerung zu lösen. Sie sah nach unten genau in die mittlerweile weiß glühenden Augen des Unsterblichen und versuchte ihm etwas zu sagen, aber der Krach, der sie umgab und ihr reduzierter Luftvorrat machten dieses Unterfangen unmöglich.  
Dann schleuderte Gabriel sie mit einem Schrei, der zu gleichen Teilen aus Wut, Schmerz und Verzweiflung bestand, weit von sich und blieb alleine im verheerenden Blitzsturm zurück, während Buffy ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Rücken landete. Sie mußte ihren zerschundenen Körper praktisch dazu zwingen, sich vom Boden zu heben, um sich aufzusetzen. Sie sah zurück zu Gabriel, der immer noch in der Mitte des Blitzhagels stand und fragte sich, wie er daß nur aushalten konnte.  
Die gleißenden Blitze schlugen um ihn herum in den feuchten Boden ein, verbrannten das Gras und brachten sogar Steine zum Bersten. Die einzige Laterne, die in der Nähe stand, war längst nur noch ein zertrümmerter Überrest aus Glas und Drähten. Gabriels Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt und er bewegte sich, als ob er gegen einen unsichtbaren riesigen Feind zu kämpfen hätte, aber gleichzeitig schien er diese gewaltige Kraft auch lenken zu können, denn die Blitze tanzten an seinem Körper entlang und sammelten sich an seinen Fingerspitzen.  
Aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Mund drang ein langer schmerzerfüllter Schrei, in dem sich plötzlich andere Stimmen mischten und einen immer lauter werdenden Chor zu bilden schienen, bis Buffy dachte sie würde das Heulen eines Windes direkt aus der Hölle hören.  
Und plötzlich war alles mit einem Schlag vorbei und der Sturm ließ Gabriels geschundenen Körper auf dem verbrannten Gras zurück, wo dieser endgültig zusammenbrach und reglos auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.  
Diesmal zögerte Buffy einen Augenblick und sah sich vorsichtig um, bevor sie aufstand und zum Unsterblichen ging. Als sie nichts verdächtiges bemerkte, beugte sie sich über Gabriel und legte ihm zwei Finger an den Hals. Erleichtert fühlte sie das rhythmische Pochen seiner Halsschlagader und wandte sich dann seiner Bauchwunde zu. Sie schob das T-Shirt nach oben, bis sie die vier häßlichen Löcher, die im Bauch des Unsterblichen klafften, freigelegt hatte.  
"Zumindest haben sie aufgehört zu bluten." dachte sie mit einem Seufzer und streifte mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Haut um die Wunde. Plötzlich zuckten die gut trainierten Bauchmuskeln und Gabriel stöhnte leise.  
"Das kitzelt." Buffy beobachtete erleichtert wie die dunklen Augen des Unsterblichen aufflogen und sie anlächelten.  
"Gott sei Dank. Es geht dir gut." gab sie tonlos, aber froh von sich, während sie sich wieder über Gabriels Gesicht beugte.  
"Meine Frau könnte das jetzt aber mißverstehen." erwiderte Gabriel flach und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem füchsischen Grinsen und beobachtete amüsiert, wie ein Ausdruck gespielter Schockiertheit auf Buffys Züge trat.  
"Oh, du." piepste sie in einer für sie viel zu hohen Stimme, während sie ihm einen leichten Knuff in die Schulter gab. Beide lachten gleichzeitig los, aber Gabriel mußte schon nach wenigen Sekunden mit einer Grimasse auf dem Gesicht und zugekniffenen Augen aufgeben.  
"Laß mich bitte nicht lachen." stöhnte der Unsterbliche, hin und her gerissen zwischen Schmerz und Gelächter.  
"Sorry, aber du hast angefangen." schoß sie zurück und stand auf.  
"Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen, oder soll ich jemanden holen?" fragte sie jetzt wieder etwas besorgter. Gabe hatte ihr zwar erzählt, daß er über regenerative Kräfte verfügte, aber er hatte nicht erwähnt wie effektiv sie wirklich waren.  
"Laß mich einfach ein paar Minuten liegen. Die Wunde wird sich schon von selbst wieder schließen."  
"Wie lang wird es dauern, bis du wieder auf dem Damm bist?"  
"Nur ein paar Minuten. Hol in der Zwischenzeit bitte mein Schwert und daß von Kiem."  
"Klar doch." Buffy zuckte mit den Schultern und sammelte die alten Waffen auf. Kiems Säbel war einige Meter weit geschleudert worden und steckte in einem Baum fest. Als sie sich wieder zu Gabriel umdrehte, stand der Unsterbliche wieder auf den Beinen und reckte seine Brust. Auf seinem Bauch zeugten nur noch ein paar kaum wahrnehmbare Löcher von seiner eigentlich tödlichen Verletzung.  
"Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte Buffy mit einem Nicken zur kopflosen Leiche hinüber und konnte ihre Abscheu nur mühsam aus ihrer Stimme heraushalten.  
"Wir bestatten ihn, Buffy." gab Gabriel mit einem Ausdruck zurück, als sei schon die Frage selbst absurd und überflüssig. Dann lud er sich den Körper auf den Rücken, packte mit der freien Hand den Kopf am Haarknoten und ging davon.  
"Ich schwöre, daß ich manchmal meine ganze Kleidersammlung hergeben würde, um auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen, was der Kerl denkt." fluchte Buffy leise und trottete Gabriel dann hinterher.


	4. Lektion beendet

Spoiler: die Geschichte passiert Mitte der 2.Staffel, bevor Angel zu Angelus geworden ist.  
Inhalt: In Sunnydale taucht jemand auf, der Buffy eine andere Perspektive vermittelt.  
Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): Buffy , Giles , Gabriel  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Highlander", "Cats'Eye" or to the RPG "Vampire: the Masquerade".  
"Buffy the Vampire Slayer" was created by Joss Whedon and belongs to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the UPN Television Network.  
"Highlander" was created by Gregory Whiden and belongs to him, Davis/Panzer Production Inc., Gaumont Television and Rysher Entertainment.  
"Cat's Eye" was created by Tsukasa Houjou and belongs to him.  
"Vampire the Masquerade" was created by Mark Rein-Hagen and belongs to him and to White Wolf Inc.  
The Characters Gabriel and Sul Kiem were created by the Author and belong to him.  
Kommentar: Ich habe diese Story aus mehreren Gründen geschrieben : Erstens wollte ich eine Crossover zu den "Highlander"- und "World of Darkness"- Universen schreiben, die beide unheimlich intensiv und großartig durchdacht sind und sich mit ein paar geringfügigen Änderungen fantastisch ergänzen. Zweitens wollte ich in dieser Fanfic auch eine gewisse Entwicklung bei Buffy und Giles fördern, die meiner Meinung nach in der Serie nicht ganz so gut rüberkommt, wie ich es mir wünschen würde.  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt, trotz meines manchmal weitschweifigen und altmodischen Stils, Spaß an der Geschichte und da es meine Erste ist, ist Feedback sehr erwünscht.  
Danksagung: Ich danke ganz besonders meinem Bruder für die (oft) sehr konstruktive Kritik und meinen Betareaderinnen Corinna und Fabienne.

——————

  
**4. Lektion beendet **

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie auf dem Friedhof eine Steinbank gefunden, die lang genug für Kiem war und Gabriel hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit verbracht, den Körper sorgsam und minutiös aufzubahren. Er hatte sogar den Kopf so geschickt plaziert, daß man fast nicht mehr sah, daß Kiem enthauptet worden war.  
Jetzt trat er zurück und überprüfte noch mal seine Arbeit.  
"Wieso machst du dir den ganzen Streß?" fragte Buffy gereizt, da die Nacht langsam kühl wurde und sie nach Hause gehen wollte. Aber Gabriel ignorierte sie vollkommen und schloß die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Buffy auf seiner Kleidung wieder kleine Blitze, die seine Arme entlang tanzten und machte vorsorglich ein paar Schritte zurück. Nur Augenblicke später entzündete sich Kiems Körper mit einem lauten Zischen selbst und fing an lichterloh zu brennen.  
Buffy betrachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen Moment lang die hellen Flammen und sah dann wieder zurück zu Gabriel, der jetzt angefangen hatte, in einer Sprache zu singen, die an Spanisch erinnerte. Seine tiefe Stimme folgte ungefähr eine Minute lang den in gemächlichen Tempo gesungenen Noten und verstummte schließlich, als die Flammen herunterbrannten und von Kiems Körper nichts übrig ließen, als sich im Wind verstreuende Asche.  
Buffy sah betäubt auf die steinerne Bank, an der nicht mehr das geringste Zeichen zu sehen war und fragte sich, was da wohl gerade passiert war. Gabriels Stimme holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit und ihr Blick schnalzte zurück zum Unsterblichen.  
"Er war ein Mensch."  
"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte Buffy verständnislos zurück.  
"Du hast vorhin gefragt, wieso ich mir die ganze Arbeit mache. Nun das ist meine Antwort."  
"Und was willst du nun damit sagen?" Buffys Geduldsbogen war schon ziemlich gespannt, aber der Unsterbliche schien daran keinen Anstoß zu nehmen und fuhr ruhig fort, während er sich zum Gehen aufmachte.  
"Ich kannte Kiem schon seit einer Weile, Buffy und ich kann dir versichern, daß er mitunter zu den übelsten Individuen gehörte, die man sich vorstellen kann. Er hat geplündert, vergewaltigt und gemordet. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Respekt vor dem Besitz oder gar dem Leben Anderer und die Zahl seiner Opfer ist im Laufe der Jahrhunderte erschreckend hoch geworden."  
"Aber wieso machst du dir dann die ganze Mühe mit diesem Ritual?" unterbrach Buffy ungeduldig. "Wenn er wirklich so' n übler Typ war, dann laß ihn doch einfach verrotten."  
"Weil es nicht an mir ist zu urteilen, Buffy. Er mag vielleicht ein schlechter Mensch gewesen sein, aber in dieser Hinsicht halte ich mich an Jesus' Worte: ‚Wer von euch frei von Schuld ist, werfe den ersten Stein'. Ich kann von mir nicht reinen Gewissens sagen, daß ich keine Schuld auf mich geladen habe, denn auch ich habe getötet."  
"Aber daß ist etwas anderes. Du tötest nur wenn du mußt, und nicht weil es dir Spaß macht. Du bist ein guter Mensch." Zu Buffys Überraschung verzog der Unsterbliche seine Lippen zu einem freudlosen Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gut und Böse sind zwei sehr relative Begriffe, Buffy." Bei diesen Worten blieb Buffy stehen und zog die Augenbrauen in offensichtlichem Unverständnis zusammen. Gabriel erkannte, daß er da ein Thema angeschnitten hatte, das der Jägerin sehr wichtig war, da es die Grundfesten ihrer Motivation berührte. Er wußte, daß er jetzt sehr vorsichtig sein mußte und wünschte sich, er hätte nie davon angefangen, denn ein unbedachtes Wort konnte jetzt das gesamte Weltbild des Mädchens erschüttern. Aber andererseits konnte er sie auch nicht belügen.  
"Vor vielen Jahren" begann er direkt und ohne Umschweife zu erzählen. "kam ein Mann von einer verlorenen Schlacht zurück in seine Heimatstadt und fand sie vollkommen zerstört vor. Die Häuser und Farmen waren bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt worden und die ganze Bevölkerung war tot. Frauen, Kinder, Alte und Kranke: sie alle waren gnadenlos dahingeschlachtet worden. Er fand nur noch eine Alte Frau, die im Sterben lag, aber bevor sie ihren letzten Atemzug machte, erzählte sie ihm, wer für das Massaker verantwortlich gewesen war.  
Der ortsansässige Fürst, der die Ländereien gerade erbeutet hatte, hatte sich dieses Dorf herausgepickt und ein Exempel daran statuiert, um den anderen Gemeinden zu demonstrieren, was im Falle des Ungehorsams passieren würde.  
Der wütende Mann zog los und erreichte bald das Schloß des Fürsten, lauerte und beobachtete und schon bald ergab sich die erwartete Chance. Als der Fürst die Schützenden Mauern verließ, um einen Spaziergang zu machen, trat ihm der Mann gegenüber und erschlug ihn."  
"Geschieht dem Mistkerl recht." nickte Buffy entschlossen und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Seiten.  
"Mag sein." entgegnete Gabriel traurig.  
"Aber ich frage mich, was wohl die Kinder des Fürsten gedacht haben mögen, als sie mich über dem Leichnam ihres Vaters stehen sahen." Buffys Augen wurden groß und ihr Atem stockte einen Augenblick lang, als sie den letzten Satz des Unsterblichen zu verdauen versuchte.  
"Ganz recht, Buffy. Ich habe diesen Mann getötet. Diesen Mann, der Vater von jemandem war. Und der auch Sohn und Ehemann von jemandem war." setzte Gabriel fast im Flüsterton nach. Die Augenblicke der Stille die darauf folgten, erschienen Buffy wie Stunden und ihre Gedanken rasten in wilder Unordnung durcheinander. Sie versuchte diese neue Information irgendwie einzuordnen, sie irgendwie so unterzubringen, daß Gabriel danach trotzdem noch zu den Guten zählte. Erst die Berührung einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter brachte sie zurück in die Realität.  
"Hier ist eine der wichtigsten Lektionen, die ich dir beibringen kann, Buffy." sagte der Unsterbliche langsam und hielt sie mit seinem Blick so fest, wie es seine Arme nie und nimmer vermocht hätten.  
"Kämpfe. Tue was du tun mußt, um dich selbst und deine Freunde zu verteidigen. Und wenn du mußt, dann töte auch. Aber unterstehe dich, jemals über Andere zu richten. Daß verhindert nämlich, daß du jemals aus Zorn oder Rache handelst, was das Schlimmste ist, was du tun kannst."  
Buffy sah Gabe noch einen Moment wie betäubt an, nickte aber schließlich, als seine Worte anfingen Sinn zu ergeben.  
"Begriffe wie Gut und Böse" fuhr er fort "werden immer vom jeweiligen Betrachter definiert, aber das Wichtigste ist nicht, was Andere über dich denken. Es geht in erster Linie darum, wie du mit der Verantwortung umgehst, die deine Handlungen mit sich bringen.  
Es ist meiner Meinung nach ein weit verbreiteter Irrglaube, daß das größte Geschenk Gottes an uns das Leben ist. Ich glaube der Freie Wille ist eine weitaus größere Gabe und deshalb auch eine immense Verantwortung, denn du allein mußt mit der Last deiner Sünden Leben und so fällt letztendlich jede in deinen Augen ungerechte Handlung wieder auf dich zurück.  
Ich für meinen Teil werde für den Rest meines Lebens die Gesichter der beiden Mädchen vor mir sehen, die um ihren Vater weinten und kann nur hoffen, daß mir irgendwann von irgend jemandem vergeben wird. Denn ich kann es nicht." beendete der Unsterbliche seine Predigt und als Buffy den erstarrten Ausdruck in dem so jung anmutenden Gesicht betrachtete, konnte sie nicht umhin, als Gabriel zu bemitleiden.  
"Aber du kannst doch nicht dein ganzes Leben mit diesen Schuldgefühlen herumlaufen." hauchte Buffy, bemüht darum, sich den Knoten in ihrem Hals nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Das wird mich wenigstens daran erinnern, den selben Fehler nicht noch mal zu wiederholen." lächelte Gabriel dünn und wandte sich dann wieder zum Gehen.  
"Aus diesem Grund habe ich Kiem diese Zeremonie gewidmet." fuhr er fort, während sie den Friedhof überquerten.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob das Ritual seinem Glauben entsprach. Ehrlich gesagt, bezweifle ich stark, daß der Mistkerl überhaupt einen Glauben hatte. Aber jeder Mensch verdient es, daß man ihm nach seinem Tod einen gewissen Respekt entgegenbringt, unabhängig davon wie er war, oder was er in seinem Leben getan hat." Buffy nickte überzeugt, denn sie hatte die Argumente des Unsterblichen verstanden.  
"Außerdem ," fügte Gabriel noch hinzu, als sie den Parkplatz betraten "hab ich mich dadurch gleichzeitig seiner Leiche entledigt." Buffy stolperte fast und starrte Gabriel entgeistert an, aber dieser fügte nur trocken hinzu:  
"Auch der praktische Aspekt daran ist wichtig." und steckte dann seinen Autoschlüssel ins Schloß.  
"Meine ganzen Kleider, die Schuhe und die Plattensammlung..." dachte Buffy und warf resigniert die Arme hoch, bevor sie den Wagen umrundete und einstieg.

——————

  
Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Buffy und Willow wie immer auf einer Bank vor der Schule und beredeten die aktuellsten Themen. Bei zwei normalen Mädchen wäre es wohl um Schminke, Jungs oder das ach so tolle Aussehen von George Clooney in seinem neusten Film gegangen. Aber bei diesen Beiden war es die Art und Anzahl der von Buffy beseitigten Dämonen, die ihre Gespräche anheizte, hin und wieder unterbrochen von einen Gedanken an George.  
"Du hast was?" fragte das rothaarige Mädchen gerade erstaunt, als Xander und Oz sich zu ihnen gesellten.  
"Ich schwöre es dir." nickte Buffy aufgeregt. "Alles schien zu explodieren und ich hab gewußt, daß er kommt, bevor ich ihn überhaupt gesehen hab. Und im nächsten Moment... Puff."  
"Ein Vampir?" fragte Xander einfältig.  
"Nein, Xander. Ein riesiger fünfbeiniger Elefant. Natürlich ein Vampir."  
"Und was hat Gabriel gemacht?" bohrte Willow weiter.  
"Tja, daß ist das merkwürdige daran: er saß auf einem Baum und hat gewartet. Und als er näher kam, war plötzlich alles weg." Auf Willows fragenden Blick konnte Buffy nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber von einem Moment auf den Anderen waren alle Supersinne wie weggeblasen. Gabriel nannte es ein... ähh ... Duodente ."  
"Eine Magenkrankheit?" fragte Willow und rümpfte dabei die Nase.  
"Oder so ähnlich?" gab Buffy zögerlich zurück.  
"Oder so ähnlich!" wiederholte Willow grinsend.  
"Aber ihr wart trotzdem erfolgreich, oder?"  
"Vier Blutsauger in einer Nacht. Und wir haben früh Feierabend gemacht." grinste Buffy und nickte dabei.  
"Wieso denn das?"  
"Tja, gerade als wir uns zum Parkplatz aufmachen wollten, tauche plötzliche dieser..." genau in diesem Moment erklang die Schulglocke und verkündete somit den baldigen Beginn der ersten Stunde.  
"Oh, verdammt. Ich muß ja noch schnell Giles Bericht erstatten, bevor ich in den Unterricht muß. Ich darf diesmal wirklich nicht zu spät kommen. Also dann erzähl ich dir den Rest später, Ok ?" und damit stand Buffy auch gleich auf und ließ eine sehr enttäuschte Willow in der Obhut ihrer Freunde zurück.  
" Hmm . Na ja, dann eben später!" Sie sah Buffy nach, erhob sich nach ein paar Sekunden von der Bank und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen.

——————

  
Buffy betrat die Bibliothek just in dem Moment, als Giles und Gabriel aus dem Büro des Bibliothekars kamen. Sie schüttelten sich gerade die Hände und Gabriel gab Giles noch einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er sich zur Tür wandte.  
"Was ist denn hier los?" wollte Buffy wissen und ihre Lippen zogen sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, während der Ärger in ihr aufzubrodeln begann.  
"Ich wollte es dir noch sagen, Buffy. Ich muß..."  
"Gehen!" unterbrach Buffy genervt und konnte ihre Wut jetzt kaum noch verschleiern. Aber die Antwort des Unsterblichen traf sie unvorbereitet:  
"Ja!" schleuderte er ihr entschlossen entgegen und Buffy fühlte, wie sich seine Augen, die schon so viel gesehen hatten, in sie hinein bohrten. Aber in dem Augenblick, als sie erkannte, wie töricht sie gewesen war und der Ärger verflog, wurde Gabriels Blick wieder weich und sie erkannte deutlich die Trauer darin, so daß seine nächsten Worte eigentlich nicht mehr nötig waren.  
"Es tut mir leid, Buffy. Ich habe einen dringenden Hilferuf erhalten und muß nach Seacouver ." Der Unsterbliche ließ seine Tasche auf den Boden gleiten und kam langsam näher.  
"Außerdem war es sowieso nicht geplant, daß ich länger hier bleiben würde, aber daß wußtest du schon, oder?" fragte er weiter und als er nur einen knappen Meter vor ihr stand, konnte Buffy nicht anders als zu Boden zu schauen und zu nicken. Sie hörte seinen letzten Schritt und sah seine Hand in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchen, als er sie am Kinn anfaßte und es sanft aber bestimmt nach oben schob. Sie sahen sich einen Augenblick lang an, in dem Buffy ihm so viele Fragen stellen wollte, aber sein Lächeln ihr sämtliche Antworten lieferte, die sie jemals brauchen würde. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen seine starken Hände und küßte sie noch einmal auf die Stirn.  
"Ich werde garantiert wieder zurück kommen. Das ist ein Versprechen, Ok ?"  
Buffy wußte sofort und ohne Zweifel, daß sie sich auf dieses Versprechen verlassen konnte und lächelte Gabriel nickend an, während er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte.  
"Gut. Aber ich habe noch eine letzte Bitte an dich, Buffy." Das Mädchen sah den Unsterblichen forschend an, während ihr Blick Gabriel aufforderte fortzufahren. Nach einem Augenblick des Schweigens atmete er einmal durch und sagte:  
"Ich möchte, daß du die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend für dich behältst." Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu:  
"Auch vor deinen Freunden." Buffy machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und sah den Unsterblichen mit offenen Mund an.  
"Aber..." fing sie an zu stammeln "Traust du ihnen vielleicht nicht?"  
Gabriel richtete sich auf und seufzte schwer, bevor er antwortete.  
"Nein!" schoß er ihr direkt entgegen.  
"Damit meine ich, daß Willow, Oz und du vollkommen vertrauenswürdig seid. Aber Xander ist ein Plappermaul, der meistens redet, bevor er überhaupt daran denkt, das Gehirn einzuschalten. Und bei Cordelia habe ich den Eindruck, daß sie manchmal nicht mal die Kontrolle über ihr Mundwerk behalten könnte, selbst wenn sie es wollte."  
"Aber..." setzte Buffy an, wurde jedoch gleich von einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung des Unsterblichen unterbrochen.  
"Ich akzeptiere in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Wiederspruch, Buffy. Es hängen einfach zu viele Leben davon ab." Sein Gesicht wurde steinern, als er noch hinzufügte:  
"Wenn du dich weigerst, werde ich es aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen müssen."  
Buffy riß die Augen auf und konnte kaum fassen, was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Hatte Gabriel sie da gerade tatsächlich bedroht? Und konnte er sie das wirklich vergessen lassen? Das konnte nicht sein, aber ein Blick in den vereisten Ausdruck vor ihr, war genug, um ihr den Ernst des Unsterblichen klar zu machen.  
Als sie schließlich nickte, entspannten sich Gabriels Züge wieder und ein schmales Lächeln kräuselte wieder seine Lippen. Er nickte kaum merklich und wandte ihr dann den Rücken zu, um seine Tasche zu holen.  
Aber als er sich dann wieder umdrehte, um die Bibliothek zu verlassen, wurde Buffy klar, daß sie ihn so einfach nicht gehen lassen wollte: als er in Begriff war, an ihr vorbei zu gehen, wobei er ihren Anblick bewußt mied, stellte sie sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus strengen und flehenden Blicken an. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um seine breite Brust und sagte:  
"Viel Glück." Sie fühlte wie seine freie Hand sich um ihre Schultern legte und sie noch einmal fest an sich drückte, während er flüsterte: "Danke, Kleines."  
Dann schob er sie von sich, lächelte sie noch ein letztes Mal an, schritt an ihr vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür, ohne sich noch mal umzusehen. Als sie die zurückschwingenden Türflügel betrachtete, fühlte sie, wie sich in ihrem Hals ein dicker Kloß bildete.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Buffy, daß Giles neben ihr stand und ebenfalls zum Ausgang starrte.  
"Ich werde ihn vermissen, Giles." gestand sie, ohne zu wissen, wieso sie das eigentlich gesagt hatte.  
"Ich auch, Buffy." erwiderte der Bibliothekar schwermütig. Aber dann sah er seinen Schützling an und lächelte sie ermutigend an, während er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
"Denk daran, was er immer gesagt hat: Das Leben geht weiter und man sollte versuchen, ihm voraus zu sein, anstatt es ständig einholen zu müssen." Bei der Erwähnung dieses Zitates mußte Buffy lächeln und nickte kurz, bevor Giles seine Hand wieder von ihrer Schulter nahm und dazu benutzte seine tadellos sitzende Brille zurecht zu rücken.  
"Jetzt solltest du dich aber beeilen, sonst kommst du noch zu spät zu Mr. Bicksby's Unterricht."  
Grinsend trottete Buffy los und mußte plötzlich an ein Telefonbuch in Zusammenhang mit MacBeth denken.

——————

  
Giles ging wieder in sein Büro und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er nahm die Brille ab und sah zum kleinen Fenster, daß ihm gerade genug Licht spendete, um tagsüber auf die Lampen verzichten zu können. Er betrachtete die feinen Staubflocken, die durch den hellen Kegel trudelten und dachte über sein letztes Gespräch mit dem Unsterblichen nach.  
Lange Zeit blieb er so sitzen und grübelte über die Möglichkeiten, aber letztendlich gelang er nur zu einer einzigen Alternative.  
Er öffnete die Schublade zu seiner Rechten und holte einen Packen loser Blätter hervor. Die klare und markante Handschrift füllte die Seiten, hin und wieder begleitet von einer erläuternden Zeichnung. Jemand anderer, hätte den Inhalt nicht verstanden, der in eigenartigen Ideogrammen verfaßt worden war: ein Code, den Giles sich hatte einfallen lassen, um seine Berichte vor unbefugten Augen zu verbergen, bevor der Rat die entgültige Fassung bekam. Er war immer sehr sorgfältig in seiner Arbeit gewesen und noch nie hatte der Rat von ihm einen verspäteten oder gar schlampigen Bericht bekommen.  
Am selben Abend verbrannten in Giles Kamin nacheinander die mühsam zusammengetragenen Fakten über den Unsterblichen Gabriel Danziger, während der Bibliothekar in seinem alten Sessel saß und sich mit einem Glaß Bourbon in der Hand an die vergangenen Wochen erinnerte.  
Er dachte immer wieder an diese alten Augen, die ihn aus einem so jungen Gesicht ansahen und ihn ständig ermahnten, das Richtige zu tun. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Gespräche, die oft bis zum Morgen angedauert hatten und an seine enervierende Angewohnheit, auf eine direkte Frage immer mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten. Auf einmal dämmerte es Giles, daß Gabriel nie Antworten geliefert hatte, sondern hauptsächlich Fragen gestellt hatte.  
Es waren unangenehme, peinliche und manchmal sogar schmerzliche Fragen gewesen. Aber es waren die richtigen Fragen gewesen und plötzlich erkannte Giles, daß der Unsterbliche mehr für ihn und Buffy getan hatte, als der Wächter es in den anderthalb Jahren Zusammenarbeit mit seiner Jägerin je für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Er hatte ihnen Beiden geholfen zu wachsen und jetzt waren sowohl Sie als auch Er besser gegen alles gewappnet, was vielleicht noch auf sie zukommen mochte.  
Lächelnd lehnte sich der Bibliothekar in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete die tanzenden Flammen in seinem Kamin.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er auf dem Kamintischchen ein Buch, daß er vorhin übersehen hatte. Er nahm es auf und untersuchte den braunen Ledereinband lange und gründlich, bevor er es aufmachte und auf dem Deckblatt den Titel laß.  
"La divina commedia. Die göttliche Komödie." erklärte er laut, obwohl sich niemand außer ihm im Zimmer befand. Gabriel hatte es eine "Sammlung menschlicher Gefühle" genannt und es als wohl wichtigstes Schriftstück in der Geschichte der Literatur eingestuft.  
"Und was bringt sie zu dieser Schlußfolgerung, Mister Danziger." hatte Giles mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen geantwortet, dem unter dieser Kategorie Werke wie die von Marlow oder Shakespeare vorschwebten.  
"Weil es von einem Italiener geschrieben worden ist." war die knappe Antwort des Unsterblichen gewesen, der seinen Worten sofort ein spitzbübisches Grinsen hatte folgen lassen.  
Giles wollte schon weiterblättern, aber plötzlich stockte ihm der Atem, als er ganz unten die Worte "Erstausgabe 1887" entzifferte. Er führte das Buch näher heran, um auch sicher zu gehen, daß er sich nicht geirrt hatte, als ihm ein kleiner Zettel in die Handfläche rutschte, der zwischen der ersten und zweiten Seite eingeklemmt worden war.  
Er legte das Buch auf seinen Schoß und rückte sich die Brille zurecht, bevor er las:  
"Hier ist ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für sie, daß sie erheitern und wenigstens durch ein paar Unebenheiten des Lebens geleiten soll. Ich hoffe die Tatschache, daß es in der Originalfassung ist, stellt für sie keine größeren Schwierigkeiten dar, aber in der Übersetzung verliert es einfach zu viel.  
Auf Wiedersehen.  
Mit tief empfundenen Respekt und Anerkennung,  
Gabriele D'Annunzio"  
Giles lächelte, legte den Zettel wieder zurück zwischen die Seiten und begann zu lesen:  
"Inmitten des Weges unseres Lebens, befand ich mich in einem dunklen Wald und der rechte Weg war verloren..."


End file.
